What the Heart Wants
by luinda
Summary: This fanfic is based on what I wanted to happen in Book 13 from the SVM. I had high hopes for that book, but i guess fanfiction will have to suffice. Eric and Sookie. Picks up midway of Book 13. SPOILERS in this story. You should read the last SVM book to understand where I am taking this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is based off the characters of Charlaine Harris. I love ERIC and SOOKIE. If you read the last book, as a true E/S fan, it pissed me the FUCK off. (SPOILERS) You need to read the last book because I might add spoilers in this story. You know what, don't read the last book, don't even spend money on the last book! This fanfic is supposed to take place after Deadlocked (book 12). And Book 13 which is the latest book also the LAST BOOK. I think this is how the last book should have ended. It takes place more towards the end, after Eric's and Sookie's vampire divorce. I hope my story flows right. I did not revise my work because I am very eager to publish! Please forgive me for my grammar mistakes! Buahahaha!

As soon as the divorce proceedings took place, I left Fangtasia with my tail between my legs. I felt broken, beaten up, and defeated. Eric cut the last tie that held us together; our marriage. Yes, I wanted to be my own, but with time I accepted the fact that I was Eric's. I was his wife.

I felt hurt by his betrayal, I couldn't hold back the tears flowing down my cheeks. I passed Pam with my head down, and I could hear her calling my name.

"Sookie!" I didn't want to turn around and take out my anger on Pam, because it was not her fault, just her fucking maker's fault. I got to my car and unlocked my door as quickly as I could. Pam was by my side in that instant.

"Sookie, will you please listen to me."

"What for? What could you possibly tell me to make me feel better?"

"Sookie, Eric loves you. I know he loves you. Please, don't leave just yet."

"Why should I stay here? Wait in my car like a stalker? NO thank you, Pam. I have too much too deal with right now, and I need space. I need to leave this place!"

"Let me come with you?"

"Pam, I need to be alone." I cried some more. My hurt was unbearable. I wanted nothing more to drink my love away, and crawl up in a ball and just bury my feelings with my friends, Gin and Tonic. "Sookie, you know why Eric has to do this! He would not let you go if he could. Don't be stupid!"

"You tell him, he is dead to me. Tell him he can go screw Freyda all he wants. HE can have her. Have all the money she can offer him, and he go stake his heart for all I care. I am done with him. He's dead to me." I got into my car and drove off.

As I drove home, my mind was on that redheaded bitch and how she got what she wanted. She had an ancient Viking as her consort. Eric got what he wanted. He loved power and this was his chance to leave the small pond that he was so accustomed. I missed my uncle, Dermott. He would make me feel better about myself. I knew I couldn't drown my sorrows to Tara, because it was late and she has a family to attend. I drove to Sam's place, because he was the only one who would understand me.

I saw a light turned on in Sam's small trailer. I got out of my car and knocked lightly on his door. He was acting weird with me and I had enough of that shit. I do not think I could handle Sam abandoning me as Eric did.

Sam opened the door. He looked beat. He was shirtless, only wearing his faded blue jeans. "Hey Sookie."

"Sam, can I come in?"

He looked dazed. "Yea…" I stepped inside his trailer and I could smell alcohol. "Sam, why are you drinking? What is wrong with you, and why are you being weird with me?"

"Sookie, I…I am not acting weird with you."

"The hell you are not. I want to know why?"

"I am not. I'm dealing with a lot right now….I …."

"Sam…Eric left me… He divorced me."

Sam's mouth fell open. "Northman left you?"

I was trying to be brave. I didn't want to be a total girl and cry. "Yea…."

"Why the fuck would he do that?"

Sam's reaction caused me to laugh hysterically. He was eyeing me as if I gone bonkers!

"Sam, he divorced me and is going to marry Freyda."

"Awww, I'm sorry Sookie. I really am. If he is leaving you because he is pissed about you saving me, then.." I cut Sam off. "I don't know why he did what he did, but it is done. It is over between us." Sam walked up to me and hugged me. His natural scent was honey to my senses. I do not know if I felt lonely or vulnerable, but I grabbed Sam's face between my hands. I looked into his light brown eyes. I thought to myself being with Sam was best for me. I could be with him and my life would be simple. I can children and grow old. I kissed him with all I had. Sam pulled back and spoke, "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to seduce you?"

He stepped away from me and did two small spins. He looked lost, and confused.

"Look, I am all up for starting something with you. I care about you. You know I do, but this is not fair to me. Sookie, you can't just come here and expect me to erase your pain. You need to do that on your own. After I came back from the dead, I have had these thoughts about us. I wanted to tell you but I decided it was best to keep it to myself, until I was sure. I really care for you Sookie. I think what I feel for you might be love. I know it. But I do not want you to use me like that. I do not deserve that."

I looked at Sam with total shock on my face. I was trying to forget Eric by using Sam. I couldn't use Sam because it was not right. It was not right at all. "Sam, I am sorry. I know you care about me, and I should not have put you in this messy situation. I need to get over him. I have been with him for more than two years and I cannot just erase him overnight."

"I don't blame you, Sookie. I really don't. I understand. I think you need time, and maybe leave or do something for yourself. When you are ready to be with me, please let me know."

I hugged Sam and left immediately. He was right. I could not just use him to get over Eric. It was not fair to him or me. My heart was hurting and I needed time to recover. I drove home listening to Taylor Swift's _We are never getting back together_ song on full blast. It was catchy and it fit my mood at this moment.

I got out of my car and went inside my home. I went to my room and undressed. A warm bath would help me unwind. I ran the water and sprinkled lavender bath salts into my tub. I walked out the bathroom to grab some coconut oil to lather on myself after my bath, I nearly tripped over myself. I felt tired and battered. I did not have the strength in me to walk. I felt ridiculous and a fool. I tried not to tell myself that bitch won, but those nasty thoughts continued to creep in. I walked into my bathroom and was stunned at what I saw standing in the tiny room. I dropped my coconut oil and the glass shattered once it hit the floor.

I felt as if the air was punched out of me….


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfic is based off the characters of Charlaine Harris. I love ERIC and SOOKIE.

This is a M fanfic. Lemons will pop up somewhere! I do not believe Eric and Sookie wouldn't fight for each other, and I want them too in my story. I think CH did not do Eric's character justice one bit in the last book. Eric is a fighter, and he gets what he wants, and he always has an agenda. I believe he would have fought for Sookie. I think she would have too, rather than lose and walk away happily. Please be kind to your reviews. If you don't like it, then stop reading Enuff said!

I did not expect to see my ex-husband standing in my bathroom. I instinctively held onto my towel, because Eric did not have any right to see me exposed.

"Sookie, can we talk?"

"Talk about what? Why are you here Eric? You want to talk to me, now? You could have talked to me days ago, weeks ago. You've kept me in the dark since I saved Sam, and now we are no longer together. So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I knew you would be angry, but I need to explain to you what is going on."

"I know you are a power hungry Vampire motherfucker!"

"Okay, I deserve your anger, but I am not what you think I am." Eric looked agitated. I scoffed at his last comment. "What do you want Eric. You want to tell me that you love me, that you did this to protect me, oh wait, how about you have a secret agenda against Freyda?" I began to laugh hysterically.

"Will you calm down and listen to me?" Eric inched closer. "Don't get near me. I want to hurt you so badly right now, Eric," I said. He put his hands up in the air. "Then do it, beat me up, hurt me, take out your anger and frustration out on me."

The thought of slicing his neck was very tempting. "I am not going to do anything to you." I know deep down I would not hurt this man. I loved him and I would hate myself if I acted against him in such a way.

Eric walked up to me. His stance was rigid, as mine, but I had every right to attempt to stand tall. I was the victim here. I was humiliated by him. As if Eric read my thoughts he said, "I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I wanted Freyda to believe I no longer loved you or wished to be with you. You are attacking me unfairly. I have done nothing but protect you since I met you Sookie Stackhouse!" Eric was furious. I didn't need a blood bond to know that. His look was deadly, something I have seen too often when Eric was against an enemy. "I have every right to be upset with you woman. You had a magical power to help me, your husband, and instead you save another man? How do you think that makes me feel? When you saved him, I wanted to drain you dry. I wanted you to beg me for forgiveness, for mercy, but I did not harm you one bit. Any other vampire would have done that to their wife for such a treachery."

I rolled my eyes instinctively.

"Don't you patronize me," growled Eric. "I am losing my temper with you Sookie. I have done so many things for you, to win you, to have you. You have never fought to have me. You never have tried to keep me." I gasped. He really believed I had not fought for him? What about that time he cheated on me with that drugged whore? I fought for him then. I stayed with him. I went against many people to be with him. I have killed many people to be with him!

"I have done everything in my power to be with you. How can you believe I want to be with Freyda than you? What you did for Sam that was a betrayal to me. You could have helped me Sookie, but you didn't. You helped him. You embarrassed me that night. You made me look weak and it told the whole Supe world that you loved Sam more than me."

I stepped back. Unable to believe what I was hearing. "You are saying I embarrassed you? I helped my friend live. I would have done that for any of my closest friends."

"But I needed you. I needed your help Sookie and you didn't come through for me." Eric's eyes began to turn red.

"Eric, Sam was dying. Did you really think it was okay for me to let him die? To have that on my conscious?"

Eric got closer to me. He was only a few inches from my face.

"I needed you," he whispered.

"Eric, please stay away."

"Why?" He got close to my lips.

"I'm hurt, Eric. I'm hurting bad. I want you to leave." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his beautiful face. I needed space. I needed to forget him.

Eric took my face in his hands. He planted a soft kiss on my lips. I tried to pull away, but he held me in place.

"Let go. Sookie. Just let go."

"Eric," I whispered. Tears began to run down my cheeks.

"Shh…Don't cry. This is not over. You and I. It is not over. Tonight we are going to restore our blood bond. I need you in my blood, as I want mine in yours."

"If I was to do that, would I be the other woman?"

"Why do you refer yourself to that title? You are not the other woman." He kissed me with more passion. I lifted my hands up to caress his beautiful face. I opened my mouth to give him better access. Eric's tongue greedily entered mine. His kisses were passionate. I felt my knees turn to jelly, I couldn't hold myself up any longer. Eric lifted me and carried me to my bedroom. He laid me on my bed. He came on top of my bed and resumed his assault on my mouth. His hand was caressing my exposed thighs. He mouth began to trail hot kisses on my neck. I allowed my hands to roam his wide, muscular back. It felt good to be in his arms. To be loved by him. Then negative thoughts creeped into my mind. He would be doing this with her. I immediately stopped touching him.

"Eric…I can't."

"Why lover? This is too good to stop. Please let me have you."

"Eric, I feel gross, I feel like you are using me?

"Shhh…" He planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Don't think like that. We are going to share blood three times tonight. I need you in my blood. I need to know how you are feeling." The he bit his wrist, and the wound began to ooze his blood. "Here."

I placed my mouth over the wound, and began to suck on it. I felt his hot blood on my tongue. The sensation was beautiful. I felt Eric's life humming in my blood.

"I'm going to bite you."

I nodded my head up and down to reassure him. Eric licked my neck with such a languid stroke. Then he bit me.

He drank from me and I felt complete. I felt his again. I began to get wet between my legs. I felt like all my worries I had about sharing my blood with Eric was commonplace now. His hand traveled down my neck to my breasts. He caressed them over the bath towel.

He undid the knot and my body laid exposed beneath him. Eric licked my neck wound and it closed. He kissed my chest. Paying special attention to each breast, each nipple. He sucked them. He licked them. And hit bit me again. He sucked my blood from my right breast. It felt amazing. I felt amazing. I was giving Eric life. His hand roamed to my lower region. He petted me down there. I wanted more. He felt my wanton and he inserted one finger in me. Eric's hands were something else. He knew how to give a woman pleasure using his mouth, his fingers, and his gracious plenty.

Eric's finger felt amazing inside of me. It slipped in me slowly and he curved it inside. It hit my g-spot and the sensation was overwhelming. "More," I begged. "You want another finger, lover?"

"Yes!" Eric's middle finger went inside of me. The stretching inside of me felt sweet, felt amazing, and I felt all woman. Eric withdrew his fingers and licked them. "Mmmm.. I love how you taste." He bit his fingers on its tips and moved them toward my mouth. "Suck them."

"Eric?"

"Please…" I placed his fingers into my mouth and I sucked as much blood as I could before the wound closed. I tasted my juices and his blood on his fingers. I sucked harder than necessary. I wanted him to see what I can do with my mouth. The bond between us became stronger.

Eric slipped his fingers from my mouth and began to undress himself. His shirt was ripped into shreds but his pants needed more attention. I stared at him with such amazement. His body was perfect in every way. His gracious plenty was at full erect. It stood tall. All nine plus inches. My mouth began to water. I wanted to taste him. I was not ashamed for my thoughts, my needs, or my selfishness. I wanted this man, as much as he wanted me.

Eric came up to the bed and stood by the side. "Come here. Get on your knees and show me what you can do with your mouth to my cock." He held it in his hand and gripped it tightly while he said the word cock. My juices were dripping from me and I knew Eric could smell it. I crawled over to him and looked up at him. "You want me to suck you? You want me to lick you?" Eric growled low and seductively. "This is what you humans call, angry sex?" He gave me his million-dollar smirk. I opened my mouth, and waited for him to enter me. He placed the tip of his cock on my tongue, and inched his way in my mouth. I closed down on it and began to suck it. He tasted so good. This felt right. It was my duty to give Eric such pleasure. He held my head between his hands, and my feminist side had no complaints from such an act. He fucked my mouth as softly as he could. He was moaning words I did not understand. I moved him head as much as I could. His hold on me was not painful, it was possessive. I felt his. I felt like his property and I loved it. "Sookie." I sucked harder. Hearing my name said, only made me more wet for him. Eric began to slow down his movements. He buckled within me. Then he released his cum and I enjoyed the feel of it. I didn't think twice about swallowing his cum. I instinctively did it. Eric tasted great.

"Lover…I must say you have some skills."

I am going to leave off here, but I will resume this scene! I tried to update before I left for work, so I will write once I am back from work! Love the reviews guys.


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfic is based off the characters of Charlaine Harris. I love ERIC and SOOKIE.

Lemons somewhere

After Eric's compliment about my oral sex skills, I felt like it was his time to reciprocate. Through the bond Eric felt my want and need. "Lay on back, and open your legs." I did exactly that. Eric leaned between my legs and began to kiss my inner left thigh. The sensation was overwhelming. It felt right. I arched my back and moved my hips in the air.

Eric licked up my thigh slowly. He reached my core and gave it a few kisses. The touch of his lips had me wetter than ever. He caressed it with his hand and asked, "What do you want Sookie?"

Dazed I replied, "Mmmm…" I couldn't speak. I wanted more than just kisses, I wanted him. "Tell me lover, do you want to me to continue kissing you?" He planted a soft kiss on my clit. "Yes…"

"Wouldn't you prefer a lick?" Then he licked me between my folds.

"Oh, yes…" As he licked between my folds, I felt his tongue dart into me. Eric was a master at the act of cunnilingus. He knew how to pleasure woman. He was no newbie. Eric began to suck on my clit, making it hard, and very sensitive.

"Eric, go faster, lick me hard!" I moved my hips, getting close to orgasm. I felt my insides twist in a spiral of passion. The harder I moved, the harder he licked. Eric slipped two fingers into me and pumped me. I loved how his fingers caressed my walls. How his tongue licked me and sucked me.

"I love the way you taste lover."

After listening to his last statement, I came. I came long and hard. It had been a while since Eric and I shared intimacy, and this orgasm was exactly what I needed. I laid spent on my bed not feeling ashamed for my nakedness. Eric came up to kiss me and I tasted me on his lips.

"I miss this," said Eric. "Me too. I miss you and I have missed you."

"Sookie, I want us to make love. I want to share our last blood bond act while I make love to you?"

"Eric, give me a minute please." I was tired and exhausted from today's events, but I did not want it to ruin this moment. I did not know what would happen after tonight, and I should not waste any minute on dwelling on the future.

"Eric, if we share blood one last time, will other vampires know?"

"I do not think they will. Let's talk about that after. Please, trust me. Trust me in all my actions, and all the things I plan to do from now on. I need to know you are ready to have me in your heart, mind and soul once more. I need to know you want this. The bond scared you before and I understand you felt you were not yourself, and I am sorry, but in the next few days, I will rely heavily on this bond."

He took my face within his hands and kissed me. He deepened the kiss and began to caress my face. I allowed myself to lose control. I know Eric could feel my trepidation through our bond, but I needed to trust him. Trust my husband. Eric is mine.

He leaned on me and pulled me down into the bed. We held each other for a while, kissing, touching, and roaming each other's body. Eric got between my legs and I felt his manhood pressing against my entrance. "Eric, I love you." He smiled his beautiful smile, and said, "And I too wife." He entered me slowly. My body was reacting beautifully to this sensation. The feel of him stretching me. His beautiful cock was slowly inching itself into me. I opened my legs wider to give him better access. Eric never closed his eyes, and I knew better not to stray my eye contact from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. I kissed him with all the need in the world. As Eric continued to enter me, his cock hit my hilt. I opened my mouth to moan, but nothing came out. I closed my eyes briefly and bucked my hips.

"I love seeing pleasure drawn on your beautiful face." He continued to pump his cock inside me. I felt the tension inside me tighten. "I want you to come for me. Come for me Sookie." I ground my hips into Eric's to increase the friction. My clit was hypersensitive from this rhythm. I grabbed onto Eric's sweet ass to hold myself up. Eric was torturing with his slow pumps. "I love how my cock stretches your pussy. I like fucking you to the hilt." He kissed my cheeks, my nose, my forehead. Eric was literally crushing me with all his weight. I felt caged within his arms. "I….I am getting there love," I managed to squeak out. Eric continued to push into until he did not fit anymore and the pain he caused within me was all pleasure!

I massaged his ass and edged him to pump harder into me. He was crushing me. We were building our passion. I could feel he was close, as he could feel mine. My body was sweating and becoming increasing hot. "I want you to come Sookie. I want to feel that pussy tighten around my cock." When Eric talked dirty to me, I felt like a giggling love-struck girl. Eric had that effect on me!

"I'm going to bite you on your neck. You are going to bite me on my shoulder. Bite as hard as you can. Tear my skin, I don't care, but just bite and suck me."

"Eric, I want you to come in me. I want it more than ever."

"I want you to say tell me how bad you want it," he grounded aloud.

"I want it. I want it hard Eric. Please fuck me hard!"

Then Eric pushed harder inside me. It hurt like hell, but the pleasure was out of this world.

My coming soon followed. Eric bit me. I felt the blood being sucked out of me. Then I bit him. I bit down on him as hard as I could. His blood filled my mouth. Eric came inside me. I felt him exposed. I felt his presence inside of me. The blood bond was restored.

Eric laid inside of me for a few moments later. He held himself up on his arms. He closed my wound and his closed shortly after. "Eric. I can feel you humming inside of me."

"Good, that is how it should be Lover." I caressed his back and lifted myself up. Separating myself from him. I sat up in my bed.

"What do we do now?" Eric got up from the bed and searched for his jeans. "Well lover. We have a few things to discuss. First and foremost, you need to be careful. You have an enemy somewhere which I plan to investigate. But you got a larger enemy on your hands." Eric found his jeans and slid them on. He sat on my bed on the far end of the corner. I got up in search for clothes. I did not want to speak to Eric completely naked. I went to my closet and found a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. "Let's go to the kitchen," I said. Eric followed me and we sat at my kitchen table.

"Okay, is Freyda my biggest enemy right now?"

"Yes. Do not understate her. She has spies, and will probably attempt to hurt you. I have this deal with Felipe. I asked him to free me from my contract, but he said she was paying him a fortune to see it go through. Felipe is only interested in money and power. I explained to him that if Freyda needs a consort to look powerful, then she is not as powerful as she thinks she is."

I got up from my chair and got myself a cola from the fridge. "Eric, then what do we do to remove her?"

"We is not an option. I will not put your life in any risk!"

I walked up to Eric and stood between his legs. I extended my arm and touched his cheek. "I love you, but we are in this together. I want to help you."

"NO."

"Eric, I can be of help. We have tackled big fish, maybe not as big as this one, but we can do it."

"Pam and Kalin will help me. I have a few faithful vampires who will aid me. I have a powerful ally working in my favor as we speak."

"Who? The tooth fairy?" I giggled, knowing the topic of our conversation was not a joke.

"Maybe not the tooth fairy, but a fairy indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter based on Eric's Point of View. Takes place one night before the divorce ceremony.

Characters owned by Charlaine Harris. Just want to write a fanfic that does not disappoint me in regards to my favorite characters: Eric and Sookie.

EPOV

"I'm glad to see you fairy."

"I wish I could say the same thing Vampire."

"I need your help.." I did not like to beg or ask help from the fairy, but I am running out of options.

"Eric, you know how dangerous it is for me to be here. I am risking too much!"

"Niall, you are risking Sookie's life as we speak by not helping me."

"Eric, my great granddaughter is very special to me; you know I will not harm her!"

"I know, that is why I am asking you!" I ran my hand through my hair frustrated with this old geezer. "Look, you know what kind of situation I am in? I am sure Cataliades keeps you informed about my and Sookie's life."

"Yes, the demon has told me about your upcoming divorce with Sookie."

"Yes, but I do not want to divorce my wife. I am fighting for her against Felipe and Freyda."

"Vampire. I am aware you wanted Sookie to use the cluviel dor on you, but my great granddaughter decided to use it on her friend."

Eric growled low, and full of anger.

"Calm down Vampire. I am only stating facts. How do you feel about her using it on someone else, rather than you?"

"I was angry at her. I was very upset and offended that Sookie used it to save Sam. I am no longer upset. I forgive my beloved. I have come to terms with her actions."

Niall paced around Eric's home office thinking what to say next.

"I am sorry about that Eric. I really am. I know you wanted her help, but life decided otherwise."

"I need you to take her to fairy for a few weeks. Please, take her away. I cannot have her in harm's way. I have a plan to defeat my enemies, but I do not want Sookie to be a part of it. I want you to take her, even if it is against her will."

Niall walked up to Eric's desk and looked at the vampire straight in the eye.

"What do you have in mind, Eric?"

"I have sought help from my ally, Stan, King of Texas. I plan to divorce Sookie in the presence of Felipe and Freyda. I plan to seduce Freyda and make her think I only want to please her. I want her to help me attack Felipe, and when she is cornered Stan and I will attack her."

Niall raised his hand to his chin. The fairy was in deep thought.

"I like your plan Eric. I do not want to risk Sookie's life in Fairy, nor here on this plane."

"Is Sookie in danger?"

"I believe she is. My grandson, Claude has escaped prison and is missing. No one can find him in Fairy. I believe he escaped the portal and is here."

Eric stood up from his chair, and walked to a small mini bar to pour himself some whiskey.

"I did not know vampires liked alcohol."

"Some don't. I enjoy a good drink once in a while, especially when I feel the need to release some tension.."

Eric took a swig from his drink. He sat the small glass on the table and walked to a large painting hanging on his office wall. Eric stood there for a while, appreciating the beauty of the artwork.

Niall walked up next to Eric and stood in silence to the Viking.

"That is a beautiful piece of art."

"Yes it is. It is one of my favorites."

"The painting captures the feelings of each Viking."

Eric nodded in agreement. "The painting is late eighteen hundreds. The Vikings are celebrating the warriors passing. They are sailing off to bury the fallen warrior."

"I see." Niall walked towards a chair across from Eric's desk.

"This grandson of yours, how long has he been missing," asked Eric.

"Eric. He's been missing for several days."

Eric walked over to his chair and sat across from the great fairy.

"Niall, I need you to take her. I will find Claude and kill him myself. I believe he is dangerous to Sookie. I need to protect her. I will get my best vampires and my best day man to search for him. I will kill him myself. I promise."

"Eric, I do not want to kill my grandson. He has lost himself with hate. He is no longer the young man I watched grow up. He was a good fairy once, but he is no longer himself. I am sadden to lose my grandson. It is a shame to lose a fairy. My people are dying." Niall said the last statement with much despair.

"Then it is settled. I will find him and kill him, before he hurts my wife. I will get Sookie back. I will end Freyda and Felipe. I will collect Sookie when the time is right."

"Eric, what if you do not come out of this alive, then what?"

"Niall, if that does happen, please tell Sookie I did this for her. I asked Cataliades to prepare my will in case I do not survive. I plan to leave my property and my wealth to my progenies, and my wife."

"So when will I take Sookie?"

"You will take her in two nights. Please use any means to get her there."

I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, please PM me


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuation of Eric/Niall's discussion.  
Characters belong to Charliane Harris! Just trying to satisfy from Eric/Sookie crave that I was jipped from the previous four books!**

"Eric, Sookie will not be happy about this. She does not like decisions to be made without her consent!"

"I know, but this is for her safety."

Eric got up from his chair and paced his office.

"Is my great granddaughter taken care of right now?"

"Yes, I asked my second child, Karin to watch Sookie tonight. I believe Bill will be with Karin watching Sookie's home. Sookie was asleep when I visited her earlier tonight. She will be here tomorrow."

Suddenly Eric's phone rang. Eric walked to his desk and answered his cell.

"Yes."

Niall stared at the vampire while he took his call.

"Find him. Find that fairy immediately."

Niall listened intently to Eric's conversation.

"I will send Pam out there to assist you, thank you Bill. Tell Karin she must not leave Sookie's house."

Eric began texting Pam to assist Bill in their fairy hunt. He gave her specific orders to catch him, but not to kill him or drain him. Eric's mind was filled with various torture techniques he planned to use on Claude. "You are right about your concerns regarding Claude. Bill caught a faint scent of fairy near Sookie's front yard. I sent my first child, Pam, to investigate. I asked her not to kill the fairy but to capture him. I promised you I would kill him myself, and I intend on killing him."

"Thank you. I will make a small prayer for my grandson, hopefully he asks for forgiveness so he can enter the Summerland."

"Once you get Sookie to Fairy, please take care of her."

"I hope my great granddaughter can forgive me," said Niall. He looked down his hands with great thought.

"Spit it out Niall. Whatever you are thinking, tell me. Do not keep anything from me," demanded Eric.

"Eric, Sookie is not a normal human anymore, she is thickheaded about her humanity. My great granddaughter will not age, Eric. When she saved the shape shifter, she asked for him to live, but Sookie also received some of that power. Sookie will live for many years, maybe centuries, but she will not age. Her fairy blood has over powered her human blood. Sookie is more fairy than human."

Eric was literally jumping for joy in his mind. His appearance was indifferent and cool to Niall.

"Sookie is immortal?"

"I am not saying that you brute! I am saying she will live long, maybe as long as me, but she will die just like everything with a breath."

"What would have happened if Sookie used the cluviel and killed my enemies? Would she die, would she have the power to kill with her hands?"

"I cannot answer that with an accurate answer, vampire. Sookie might live long but I cannot be certain that is the only power she inherited from the cluviel."

"This changes many things, fairy. I want you to know that I love your granddaughter and I will fight through my enemies to be with her."

"Thank you, Eric. I will be leaving now. I will let you take care of Claude." With his last statement, the old fairy disappeared.

Eric sat back in his office chair to ponder this new revelation. Everything was falling into place. Sookie would live a long life like Niall. They could be together for years, for centuries, forever. Eric enjoyed the thought of spending his life with Sookie without the worry of losing her to human aging.

Drawing Eric from his daydream state, he answered Pam's call.

"Pam, what is it?"

"Bill and I tracked the fairy scent up to the woods, but then the scent disappeared."

"Fuck. Do you think he went into the portal?"

"Possibly. There was a trail near Bill's house, but I believe the fairy is still around here."

"Interesting, he might be masking his scent."

"Well I asked Mustapha to come by tomorrow morning and take guard. Bill and I will continue searching until it is time to go to sleep."

"Thank you. You know what to do, Pam."

"I certainly do."

He closed his phone and walked to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and rested with his arms behind his head. Eric closed his eyes and began to resume his daydreaming, until sleep pulled him in.

Will update soon! Promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Characters belong to Charliane Harris. This chapter will be told in EPOV right before the divorce ceremony at Fangtasia. I like my favorite Viking character.

"I would like you to reconsider, my King."

Felipe sat coolly in Eric's office chair. Eric was pacing the room, nervous about the upcoming events, but attempting to sound indifferent.

"I would like to help you, but this is a business after all. I need Freyda as my ally. We can conqueror other kingdoms easily. You as her consort will help us break down Texas, and possibly the east."

"I can pay you double what Freyda is offering you my king. I have great wealth…"

"Eric, please stop this begging. It does not suit you. I have made up my mind and I plan to see it go through. You will marry Freyda in two weeks and divorce that human tonight. You already bargained to keep her out of vampire politics, and that was more than enough of my generosity. What a waste, Eric. I could use a telepath under my wing."

Eric resigned himself, no point in attempting to change the king's mind. Eric had other tricks up his sleeve, but Felipe throwing his "life" bone was a big mistake. The king should have taken Eric's last pitch.

The knock on the door indicated the Queen of Oklahoma was here. She walked into the office followed by Pam, and the Queen took a chair across Felipe.

"Your majesty," said Eric. Freyda extended her arm out to Eric, and he slowly lifted it to his lips. Eric planted a sweet kiss on her gloved hand. He raised his eyebrows while giving her a seductive look that could have taken Freyda's breath away if she could breathe.

"Eric, I am glad to see you. I am very excited about our upcoming nuptials."

"As I my beloved. I wish to get this divorce with the human girl done with."

Freyda clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, Eric. I am one lucky vampire." Felipe clapped his hands and spoke, "I am glad to be creating an empire with you. I have big plans for us!"

Freyda leaned into her chair and crossed her legs never leaving her focus on Eric. "As I, your highness. I know with Eric by my side we can accomplish anything." Pam left the office, probably having wild thoughts of blood baths.

Through my blood bond with Pam, I felt Pam's nervousness. Sookie must have arrived. I hated doing this to my wife. I wish I had more time last night to explain everything to her. Then there was a knock on the door. Sookie entered the office with her head held high. I am most confident that she was trying to appear strong, but failed to display that to me. I know her better than anyone in the room, and I could feel her anxiety radiating off of her. No blood bond was necessary to know how my one true wife felt.

I tried to pay attention to Felipe, but I was trying my best not to attack him or Freyda. I thought of how I would kill him first and the bitch second. I want them to pay for all the trouble they are causing Sookie and I. Sookie asked if there was any paperwork to sign with indifference. Her lack of concern hurt me. Sookie, if you only knew how it pains me to hear you speak about ending our marriage.

Pam came up to Sookie and instructed her to divorce me using the ceremonial knife. When she sliced her arm and said the words, my heart was slowly breaking into pieces. My dead heart, who had not loved another for many centuries, was hurting.

Sookie avoided eye contact with me. She kept her eyes on my chest. She handed the knife to me and it pissed me the hell off when Felipe savored her beautiful scent. Freyda snickering at Sookie was unforgivable. That bitch would definitely pay. Sookie was more of a Queen than that pile of bones.

I recited the same words and sliced myself. Sookie left almost immediately. Felipe prohibiting Sookie from coming to Fangtasia was not his decision to make. If only I could crush his skull with my bare hands, or decapitate him and place his head outside of Fangtasia for all to see!

Freyda clapped her hands and said, "We need to celebrate my love!" I purred towards her, "Most definitely…"

"Eric, you did the right thing here, do not doubt that," said Felipe. "I will leave you two lovebirds alone. I have a meeting in Las Vegas and will be traveling out. I will be in town in a few days." He dipped his head towards Freyda, and then patted my back. Felipe then walked out of my office.

"I could not wait for him to leave, my love," purred Freyda.

I was disgusted with myself for having to play the hard to get bachelor with this twig. If anyone knows Eric Northman, they know he is a blonde type of guy. I held Freyda's hands in mine, and leaned over to kiss her. She moaned into my mouth. "Oh, Eric.."

I pulled away from her and sat on the edge of my desk facing her. "My future wife, you and I will accomplish great things together. We have a few rodents to kill that are obstacles to our goal."

"Whatever the cost, we will exterminate them, my king." I rolled my eyes in my mind because Freyda was overly dramatic. Her displays of affection almost made me laugh. I got up and walked behind my desk, I opened a little door, and reached in for a black velvet case. I walked up to Freyda and knelt before her. I handed her the small case. Her smile was ear to ear, indicating she was falling every word I said.

"Please open it my Queen."

Freyda opened the small case and gasped. "Eric, this is beautiful."

"Allow me to put it on you my love."

I removed the black diamond bracelet from the case and clasped it around her wrist.

"Eric, I love it!"

She held her wrist in the air, eyeing it with amazement, making each diamond sparkle as she twisted her wrist left to right.

"You will receive many more gifts from me."

"Eric, let's make love, right here. I can't wait any longer!"

"My Queen, I would like to wait for our wedding night. We can celebrate and make love in our traditional Viking custom."

"Oh that sounds magnificent, Eric…."

"My love, I have a few things I need to take care of tonight. I do not wish to bore you with accounting and stock holdings when my day man arrives?"

"Oh, no, it is okay, I will leave you to it. I will go back to my hotel and make some last minute preparations for our wedding! I have a few ideas of what gown I should wear…oh, Eric I feel like a young bride. I am so happy you decided to see it my way. Your maker wanted big plans for you, my love." My maker could give a crap about me, I thought. I smiled to Freyda the most seductive Eric Northman smile I can give her. "I want us to have the most magnificent wedding my future bride. Do not hesitate to purchase anything you want on my account."

Freyda got up from the chair and walked up to Eric, and planted a soft kiss on each cheek. She waved goodbye and walked out the office. Pam came in immediately.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes the Chubi is gone…"

"Chubi?"

"Yes, it's a code word for bitch. I googled it."

"You are ridiculous Pamela," beamed Eric.

"And you Master are a big baboon. Go after her. She left almost in tears Eric! I wish you luck from the bottom of my dead heart, master."

Pam left my office and I grabbed my cell and made my way to the backdoor entrance of Fangtasia. I looked around for any spies and shot up to the sky. Flying was probably the fastest method to get to Sookie's house.


	7. Chapter 7

I was wondering if any of you Sookie/Eric fans will purchase the Coda book from Charliane Harris when it is released? I know I will not be purchasing it. I read many reviews on B&N, Amazon, and other sources the negative reviews they gave the last book. I agreed with one reviewer in particular, because she discussed CH's lack of interest in writing the last four books. Each book was failing the elements I fell in love with in the first four books.

SPOILERS AHEAD: If you have not read the book don't read this chapter.

I felt like the last book was not really told in Sookie's point of view. There were too many villains and lose ends that Charliane was trying to end. I seriously thought it was ridiculous that Amelia's father was behind all the bad things that were happening to Sookie in the last and FINAL book.

I felt as if I wasted years and money in this world that ended horribly! I know I sound like I am ranting but whatever you can bad review this chapter. I felt as if Charliane Harris built Eric's character for nothing, and ended their relationship as if it was meaningless. Like the last nine books I imagined a romance between Eric and Sookie. As if Eric never saved Sookie's life, was never there for her, or married the dumb bitch?

I knew CH was going to pair Sookie and Sam together. It was obvious from last book. I did not expect Sookie to sleep with Sam immediately after her break up with Eric. I wish I did not buy the Kindle version because at least I would have something to throw against the wall. I will be updating my story soon. I know some of you have thought Eric to be OOC bc he was flirting with Freyda, but he has bigger plans. He has made a pact with Stan from Texas and he has too follow through with his word. I know one reviewer said why can't Eric just kill them in their office and avoid all this trouble? I do not think Eric would have done such a thing without backup. I think Eric and his people would probably not have come out of it alive. Eric flirting with Freyda is not sickening when you have a role to play. I might be hated by Eric/Sookie fans, but I don't think Freyda was the BAD guy in the story. She wanted Eric to be her consort, but CH had Eric and Sookie's relationship on the rocks in the last three books. The previous book the sex scene between them was badly written, and it was like two seals attempting to mate in a pool of oil. She did not write much passion between them, and maybe she was trying to make it clear to the reader that it was not a romantic series but a thriller/criminal series. I have mixed thoughts about the series now, and I have read that CH felt it was her characters and she could have done whatever she pleased with them, but I DISAGREE. Even though I am writing a fanfic; I want to write things that people will want to read. CH you may have created the characters but you captivated us and kept us hooked into this world that you created. We kept buying your books because we wanted more! I wanted more of Eric and Sookie! When she shared her works with the world, your characters no longer belonged to just you, it belong to every fan. Every fan who bought and read your works. Okay, I am done ranting ! You may review this or share your thoughts and feelings about how you felt about the closing of the books. Any feedback you can provide I will take into consideration for this fanfic!

In closing statements, I will update ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlaine Harris owns these great characters!

Let's continue Eric and Sookie's conversation!

"Who is this fairy, Eric?"

"It is Niall. I contacted him and spoke to him."

"When? Where and why?" I gave Eric a look that can be described as "Hurry the hell up!"

"Sit my love." I sat down on a chair next to Eric. I took a sip from my coke, waiting for the Viking to continue.

"I asked your great grandfather to help me." Eric saw my mouth begin to open but he raised his hand to indicate me not to interrupt him.

"I saw Niall at my home yesterday. I asked him to aid me on my war against Felipe and Freyda. Niall will be here tomorrow night and what I am going to ask of you is not going to be easy."

Eric looked me dead in the eye before continuing. "What is it Eric?" I began to worry, all these possibilities were fluttering in my mind.

"I will like for you to go with Niall to fairy."

Okay…Go to Fairy…Sounds like my kind of vacation destination.

"I see you are mulling it over," smiled Eric.

"I can't go to Fairy, Eric. That is ridiciousl for many reasons."

"Sookie, you have to go. Your life is in danger and I can't risk you to get hurt, or get killed! I smell death all over you when you came to Fangtasia. Who is dead Sookie?"

"It was Arlene. She was released from prison a few days ago and she came to visit me in hopes of getting her old job back. Early this morning Sam and I found her dead in the dumpster."

"Good. One less enemy to worry about, love." Eric's cold demeanor about Arlene's death sadden me. Regardless of what she has done to me, but I felt sad for her kids. Those kids will miss their mother and would hurt for many years.

"I am sorry for being insensitive, lover. I just feel much better knowing you have one less enemy to deal with. I know you guys were friends, but that friendship was dead years ago."

I looked at Eric and gave him a small smile.

"Eric, I can't go to fairy, I have the bar to manage, and I don't know how I will be received at Fairy!"

Eric ran a hand through his hair, clearly getting annoyed with my resistance.

"Sookie your cousin Claude escaped from Fairy and came through the portal. Bill caught Claude's scent on your property but Pam and Bill have not been able to find him. We believe he is using a charm or some kind of magic to mask his scent."

"Why am I only learning of this now?" I got up from my chair and paced my kitchen. "This is what our problem is, Eric. You do not talk to me. You keep things from me all the time. Our relationship was built on half-truths and lies!"

"Sookie, you know I do everything to protect you, and if I need to keep something from you, it is to protect you woman."

"Horseshit Eric! You do not communicate with me at all. These past few months I have been lucky to even talk to you, or see you. How pathetic am I? I'm married to this man, but I don't spend any time with my husband! What kind of relationship are we in? Who is benefiting from this relationship at all? I want to be with you, but you need to start trusting me, and talk to me!"

"Sookie, I know I have not been the best husband in the world, and I would love to spend more time with you, but I have been dealing with this arranged marriage for the past few months!"

I threw my hands up in the air, "That is why we have been on the rocks, because you want to deal with everything on your own. You only bring me into it when you really need me!"

"Sookie, please understand that I love you and I only want the best for you. I need you to listen to me. When your grandfather comes tomorrow you will go with him. You will be received in Fairy like one of their own. You are one of them."

I was bitting my lower lip not knowing what to say next. I wanted to tell Eric how much we have grown apart, and how we have been living separate lives, but decided not too. Eric stood up and hugged me. "I can feel your anxiety about leaving, and about us. I can feel it through the bond, my love."

"Then you must know how lonely I feel, how used I feel, and how scared I am about all of this."

Eric took my face between his hands and lifted it so I can see him.

"I love you wife, and I want to protect you. I want you to go with Niall because if you stay behind, one of our enemies will kill you. Freyda wants you dead. She is not satisfied with the divorce and wants to make sure you will not be an obstacle between us." Eric kissed me. He gave me a sweet and tender kiss.

"Eric I am scared."

"As I. I am scared Sookie. I am scared to rise from sleep one night and find out you have been kidnapped or killed."

Eric was speaking the truth. Through the bond, I felt his honesty and his anxiety about my safety.

"Sookie, Karin and Bill will guard you tonight and will notify me immediately if they capture your cousin. I want you to know that I promised Niall I would kill Claude myself. I gave your great grandfather my word."

I sat down on my chair because all these revelations of plans was too much to digest. Obviously I was the last one to know, and Eric was back to being all Mr. High Handed again.

"If I am killed, please know that Pam will continue to take care of you. Pam loves you very much, and she considers you as a sister than a friend. You will be taken care financially. Please do not fight me on this, Sookie Stackhouse. This is my gift to you. Niall will allow you to return from Fairy once I have contacted him that my enemies are no longer a threat, but if I am unable to contact him, he will release you when he sees fit. I can feel your anger building up, but please do not see it as me controlling your life. I only want you to be safe until the threat is over."

I was angry now. How could he possibly think this was the best solution? "I can help you Eric. Let me help you!"

"You cannot help me. The only way you can help me is to leave this Earth and go to Fairy. I know you find it difficult to see it my way, but what don't you understand? This is all for you."

I lowered my head. I could not come up with a solution to kill Freyda and Felipe, or Claude. Life was more and more complicated each day.

"Fine….I'll leave with Niall."

"Sookie, I love you. Do you love me?"

"Eric I love you."

Eric left my home shortly after. I sipped my coke in complete silence. My mind was hurting and I was coming up with various solutions to our problems. I walked back to my bathroom and ran the water again. I needed to let myself reel in my warm bath and not think. I felt safe knowing Karin and Bill were outside.

I soaked in my bath for about forty minutes later. The warm water felt great against my skin. I no longer smelled of French fries and burgers. I did not care if my skin began to wrinkle like a prune because this type of therapy was definitely helping me. I was listening to my iPod when a cold chill ran up my spine. I took out the ear buds and listened intently for any noises. I used my other hearing sense just in case. The house was dead silent. Then a wicked laughter echoed. I got out of the shower and searched for some clothes. Why did my ability not pick up this being's presence?

Then it occurred to me it must be Claude.


	9. Chapter 9

And the fanfic continues…

"Sookie, cousin, I have missed you."

I found my phone on my vanity and texted Bill as quickly as I could.

"_Bill Claude is in my house. I am in my bathroom. Please hurry!"_

I turned the phone's volume down to vibration just in case Bill replied. I put my phone in my short's pocket and quickly slipped on some shoes that were lying around.

"Oh, cousin, you have no idea how patiently I waited to see you again."

At that moment, I wished I had locked my bathroom door, but when you live by yourself, you do not really think about things like that. I searched for a pair of scissors in my sink's cabinet, anything that can be of aid to me. I grabbed the pair and held onto them. There was no place to hide in my bathroom, and if I were to leave my room, I'd risk Claude finding me.

"Cousin of mine, I wish for you to come out of hiding. I want to see you and give you a big huge. You know how we fairies are. We love being close to each other."

Then all of a sudden I heard fighting. I heard a banging, and things breaking in my house. I wanted to see what was happening, but I did not know whether Claude was alone or with others.

I could hear Claude cursing and snarling at someone, maybe it was Karin or Bill. I decided I needed to see what was happening for myself. I walked out my bathroom and saw the fight was occurring in my living room. Bill and Karin were scratching and pouncing on Claude. Then Pam came in through the kitchen door.

"Sookie!"

Pam walked vampire speed to me. "Are you hurt?"

"No.."

"Just stay put, Eric is on his way. I think this fight is calling my name."

Pam looking lovely as ever, in a bright pink and white polka dot shirt with a black pencil skirt, was not the costume of choice to engage in fighting.

Pam grabbed one of Claude's arms and broke it by snapping it. Claude yelled in pain. Karin drew out a dagger and sliced Claude's back. Bill never released Claude's other arm. The fairy was increadibly strong but continued to thrash with great strength. Claude sway his weight opposite Bills, and was able to release his arm from Bill's hold. Claude kicked Karin in the stomach and the vampire was thrown back, she got up quickly and pounced on his from behind. Karin had Claude pinned down to the floor.

"Cut his other fucking hand off, Karin," said Pam.

Karin sliced his hand off using the small dagger. Claude's blood was all over my floor.

"Why are you here fairy," exclaimed Pam.

"You vampires disgust me and this human bitch is not worth protecting."

"Shut the fuck up, I will decide what is worth protecting or not. Now, I will chew your fucking leg off if you do not give me answers," growled Pam.

Bill held Claude's legs down as best as he could.

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to kill her. I want her dead. She killed my sister and she is an abomination to my kind."

"You have no right to blame Sookie for Claudine's death," said Bill. Bill knew Claudine died protecting Sookie, but it was Claudine's choice in the end.

"Don't get too emotional, Bill," snickered Pam. "Look fairy, my maker is on his way, and he is going to fucking kill you. We are only prolonging it."

I gained strength and spoke, "Claude, I am not to blame for her death. She was my guardian and she died protecting me. How could you see me as an abomination when I have no fault in my birth. I brought you into my house and cared for you!" My anger reached its boiling point.

"Drink from him guys! Don't drain him."

"Sookie, don't wave a steak in front of a dog if you do not plan to give it any," cried Pam.

"I am done with his shit. With his death finalized, I will not have to worry about him anymore!"

"Sookie, Eric did not give us orders to drink from him, but to hold him until he arrives."

"Shut up Bill. If you don't want to drink from him, than there is more for Pam and Karin."

Bill opened his mouth to speak, but then Eric walked in.

"I see you guys have captured the fairy."

"Eric, I broke his arm and I instructed Karin to cut his arm off."

"Very good my child," snickered Eric.

"Sookie, my love, I will take him outside, I see we have ruined your living room once more," apologized Eric.

"Eric I told them they can drink from him, but not to drain him."

"Oh, you are very generous my wife."

"Just do it quick please," I said softly.

Pam and Karin held the fairy tightly as they took him outside. Eric and Bill walked closely behind. I didn't know whether to follow them or not. I felt slightly sad about Claude's imminent death, but I have survived many fights, torture, and endured a lot of pain throughout these years. I swallowed my sadness and told myself he would not think twice about my death.

I walked outside.

Eric had Claude pinned down on the floor. Pam and Karin were drinking Claude from each leg. Bill was drinking from Claude's broken arm. Claude stayed completely quiet. Claude stared up at the sky, and did not wince at all.

"Eric, will they be able to control themselves?"

"They will drink him until he has no more blood. I will decapitate him and give Niall his head."

"Giving Niall his head, is that necessary?"

"Yes. It will prove that I came through with my word."

Pam raised her head and spoke, "There's barely any blood left. Thank you Master for being so kind and generous!"

Bill and Karin rose from the ground and stood by Eric.

Eric withdrew a long knife and began to slice Claude's head off. I could not look away from the gruesome act before me. "Eric, when will you deliver his head to Niall?"  
"I will deliver it tonight. Karin and Bill will continue to watch guard until tomorrow night."

Eric finished slicing Claude's head off.

"I will head out my love. Please do not dwell on this. I can feel your remorse and guilt through the bond."

I squeaked out an "oh ya".

Eric came up to me and kissed me. I know he was trying to be sweet but how can I pretend my husband is caring my dead cousin's head in his hand.

Then Eric shot up into the sky.

I do not know how I will fall asleep tonight. My leaving to fairy has me worried. Eric's battle with Freyda and Felipe scared me. I had many worries and not enough sleep. I walked back to my house and went straight to my room. I crawled in bed and went over the things I had to do tomorrow.

I reminded myself to inform Sam about my "vacation."

Telling Jason about going to fairy was probably not a good idea but my brother had to know. I know he would be opposed to it, but he would just have to understand.

I fell asleep shortly after.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a fanfic of my fave Characters: Sookie and Eric.

One reviewer noted that Fairies turn into dust when they die, and they go to the Summerland as well, but I don't recall fairies turning into dust in the books. I saw it on True Blood, but I don't remember that happening in the books. I might have overlooked that but reading the last few books I would breeze through it or skip pages. When Claudine died I don't remember her soul going to the Summerland. It seems like I don't remember much of the books- ha! I was going to have Eric ask Sookie for a trash bag for Claude's head but I decided not to bc I thought why would Eric be upset or annoyed by some blood, you know? Sorry, for the lack of updates…let us get the ball rolling.

EPOV

I left Sookie's house and headed back to mine. Dawn was approaching very soon but I needed to deliver the fairy's head to Niall. I landed in my back yard and type in my security passcode. I walked into my home and laid Claude's head in my kitchen sink.

I dialed Niall's cell phone not knowing whether the fairy would answer. How does the fairy answer calls in his world? Putting that puzzle aside, Niall answered.

"Vampire.."

"It is done. I have his head. Come to my home and collect what is yours."

I hung up and waited for him to "Pop" before me.

I felt the zing in my living room. Niall was here.

"Hello vampire, where is my grandson's head?"

"I put his head in my kitchen sink."

He walked over to my kitchen and grabbed Claude's head.

"Thank you Eric. I hope this ends the conflict my kind has against humans. I do not know if Claude worked alone or if he rallied hate in others in my world?"

"I think he worked alone. He was at Sookie's tonight but there was no one helping him."

"My grandson will not be able to enter the Summerland's. He was poisoned with hate and vengeance. I will miss him."

"I hope Sookie will be safe with you fairy. I hope I am not making a big mistake sending her with you."

"I hope we are both making the right decision, Eric. My people may receive her with open arms and some might not. I believe Sookie will enjoy Dermott's company. I must leave vampire, but I will come tomorrow for my great granddaughter."

"Thank you. I will contact you soon when all this mess is dealt with."

"Take care vampire." The atmosphere in my living room change and then he "popped" out of existence.

I went to my bathroom and showered. I grabbed my cell phone and sent Pam a text.

"_Where are you?"_

"_I am on my way to my place. Karin is staying at Bill's tonight."_

"_Anything out of the ordinary when I left?"_

"_None. All is well Master."_

"_All will be well."_

I contemplated texting Sookie, but she was probably asleep by now. Tomorrow will be a new day. A day for conquering kingdoms.

I know it is a short chapter but I really wanted to enter something for you guys who are waiting for the update.

Will add more


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA! I want to thank reviewer: Yve327 who reviewed the last chapter and gave me some encouraging words about the flow of the story. Frankly, who gives a crap about the fairies turning into dust? Yes, I know I am trying to stay close to the story but miniscule details such as the fairy dust, the Summerland, and whatnot is not my main priority. When I read the books, I swear, once Charlaine Harris introduced Quinn (don't know which book that was) my attraction to the SVM dwindled. The constant will they get together, will they not get together (Eric and Sookie) were the only things that kept me reading these books. The other characters in the books, meh, suck, and if they died I wouldn't care. Bill not dying from poison, shucks, a girl can only hope. I didn't read the short stories because it was just another scheme to get more money from us and it didn't bring Sookie and Eric **any closer**. I read many reviews on B&N, Amazon, and forums from the CH website that always hinted to me the short stories were not worth my time.

The only short story I did read was the one where Eric was preparing for Dracula to show up at his bar or something like that. I thought it was neat, but not worth purchasing a whole freaking book with other author's short stories! Overall, if you don't like where this fanfic is going, stop reading it. Mosey on down to other stories. I did not realize the whole fairy turning to dust was so important to many of you. Reading those reviews and receiving Private messages on that issue was a nuisance, really. Geez, now I know where CH is coming from when she told her fans she "Wrote the last book as best she could!" & "And she knew where the story was heading,"

Also, if you saw True Blood last Sunday,**(SPOILER)** I think the best scene for me was when Eric gave Sookie back her house. When Sookie rescinded her invitation to Eric, I felt as if they were having that conversation in the last book. I pictured her rescinding her invitation exactly like that. I felt very sad for my Vampire Eric

Hahaha…Okay, now back to the fanfiction.

At Sookie's house/ Night Time

I waited patiently in my living room for Niall to appear. I knew my great grandfather was coming but the waiting was just killing me. I received no texts from Eric or Pam. Last night was just another night full of dreadful memories that I will lock away in my mental vault.

I had seen plenty of death. I, myself committed a few murders, but I can justify each one. I wanted to live. I wanted to survive and live my life. A simple life was not meant for me. Death followed me everywhere.

"Should I text Eric a goodbye text?" I mentally thought to myself. I took a sip of my iced tea to help calm my nerves. "Who freaking travels to other worlds like it is no big deal," I said aloud to no one.

"Well, I do my great granddaughter."

I jumped up from my chair and ran to hug my great grandfather.

"Niall!"

"Oh, Sookie."

"It's been a while. I missed you so much!"

I hugged him with much despair.  
"My beautiful kin, I have missed you too. Dermot has asked about you and is very excited you will be traveling with me."

My smile widened. I missed my great uncle. We bonded throughout his stay here at my house. He was under a spell and was responsible for the murder of my parents. I forgave my uncle. He was genuine with me all along.

"I can't wait to see Dermot. I am scared to leave my world, Niall," I paused, calculating my next question. "What if I am harmed in Faery? What if there are other fairies out there who want to hurt me?"

I let go of my great grandfather.

"Please, have a seat." I walked to my couch and sat in my previous spot. Niall sat across from me. He looked down at his hands, as if attempting to figure out what to say next.

"Niall?"

"Excuse me dear, it is just that I did not wish to come back to this world, but due to the circumstances, I could not allow you to come in harm's way here without protecting you."

I nodded my head, indicating for him to keep on going.

"I do not believe you will be in harm in Faery. If Claude gathered forces, I have not seen any activity indicating there is. Dermot will be your guard, along with Gelsie. She is Dermot's mate. She is a great warrior and has nominated herself to protect you."

"But?"

"But, I am afraid if you refused to come with me, that your life here in your world, is uncertain."

The shoe finally dropped.

"What has Eric told you?"

"The vampire and I spoke a few days ago, I gave him my word I would protect you. He is going to face some strong enemies and We believe your life will be in danger."

"Great grandfather please excuse me, but my life is always in danger. If Eric decided to go against big vermin, my life is in danger, if he decided not to go against them, somehow my life will still be in danger. As I see it, I am screwed."

"Sookie, your life does not have to be this way."

"Don't you think I have told myself that plenty of times? I want a normal life. I love Eric, but when Hadley told the Queen about me, my life was in danger without me realizing it then."

"Come with me. Let us protect you, dear."

"I do not want to run away like some coward, but I promised Eric I would go. What happens if Eric does not come back for me, Niall, then what? I come back here to my world and continue to live in fear?"

I shook my head sideways, attempting to say "No."

"I see you are exhausted about all these changes, but life in Faery is peaceful, vibrant, and much more than you can imagine."

"You need to promise me that once I go with you, I will be allowed to make up my own mind when I wish to come back. I do not want you or anyone forcing me to stay there. If we do not hear from Eric within good time, I want you to release me from Faery."

"I promised the vampire once he contacted me I would release you."

"I didn't pack any bags, because I do not know whether I needed too?"

My great grandfather stood and walked over to me. He grabbed my head and said, "No, dear you will not need any clothing. All will be provided for you."

"Thank you," I looked around and walked to grab a picture of my family. I sat next to mama and papa, with a standing Jason next to papa. "I want to take this?"

"You are most allowed my child."

"Thank you."

I put the picture in my pocket and walked up to Niall.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go"

Niall grabbed my hand and we stood still for a small moment. The air felt compressed around me. I felt my body elongate, and the next thing I knew, everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**All Characters belong to Charliane Harris**

...

Earlier in the evening, Eric met Freyda at Fangtasia. Eric planned to meet Freyda before the showdown. He sat in his office chair with Freyda on his desk. She looked beautiful but to Eric she looked like a clown. Her bright hair was similar to that comedian, Carrot top. He mentally snickered at his own joke.

"You will meet with him before I arrive. He will not suspect anything, love. Just discuss that business proposition he approached with you earlier. Keep him busy while my men do the initial cleaning."

"Eric, what if I cannot keep him occupied for long? What if he sits us with guards?"

Eric thought of that possibility, but knowing how much Felipe wanted to please Freyda, he would bestow her privacy. "My love, ask him to meet with you alone. Tell him you prefer to discuss matters with him and only him."

Freyda looked at her nails, as if bored with the topic. "Eric, I will try my best, but I cannot guarantee it. I want Nevada and Oklahoma. You can keep Louisiana and Arkansas. That's my gift to you my love."

"I am most grateful." Eric stood up and kissed Freyda. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Eric disliked kissing Freyda. He could tell Freyda was becoming aroused, he could smell it. He deepened the kiss and Freyda bent her head to allow more access.

"Fuck me Eric."

"Shhh…." Eric did not want to have sex with Freyda. Even for a dead person, Eric was not into bones.

Freyda began to caress Eric's back and roamed his ass with her scrawny hands.

"Eric that is one hard cock you got there."

"Mmm…you want my cock?"

Freyda nodded her head eagerly. Pathetic, Eric thought. "Tonight, once we get rid of a few obstacles, I promise, I will fuck you. I will fuck you hard all night long. We will drink from me as I will drink from you." Eric closed the bond with Sookie as much as he could. He did not want Sookie to experience any of his bloodlust, anger and his arousal. Thinking of killing foes got Eric hard. He enjoyed decapitating those who do him wrong. Seeing their heads come off their pitiful bodies got his blood pumping down south.

"Oh, Eric. I want you so bad. I will do anything you want me to do. I want us united. I want you to drink my blood. I want to drink your blood and cum."

"This hard cock," said Eric while grabbing it in his hand, "is for you. You make me so fucking hard."

Eric released himself from her hold. "In a few hours we will accomplish so much. No other kingdoms will even try to mess with you my Queen. I will destroy all of your enemies. Each one will crumble and fall." To add more of a display Eric knelt down on one knee.

"Yes, no one will attempt to overtake us Eric." Freyda got up from the desk and reached for her Valentino handbag. "I will go to him. I expect you within the hour?"

"Yes. I need to instruct Pam and Karin their orders."

"Then I am off my King. I will be expecting you."

Eric walked to her in vampire speed and picked her up. He pinned her to the wall, and kissed her with such fervor. "I like it when you call me your king."

"Well my king you need to start getting used to that title." He kissed her one last time and let her down from the wall.

"I'll see you soon." Freyda walked out the office and made her way to Felipe's estate.

Pam entered the office, followed by a Karin.

"Master?"

Eric focused on Sookie's blood bond. She had it wide open for him, while he had his shut from her. He knew it was selfish to ask her to bond with him again, but he did not want Sookie to experience his whirlpool of emotions.

"Yes, Karin?"

"Pam and I have talked to our men. They are ready at your will."

"Thank you. I want you to know that if tonight," Eric paused, "I do not make it out alive, please escape and do not try and save me. Understand?"

"But Eric," interrupted Pam. "Pamela, do not save me. If I do not meet the true death, Felipe will hold me as hostage. That I can guarantee you two. You cannot stay and try and save me. I need you to leave the country if possible, but if you stay behind, they will try and capture you two to hurt me."

"Eric, what am I supposed to do without you?" Pam looked sad, almost on the verge of crying.

"Pam, please do not cry. I need you strong. You two have made me so proud. I chose well and I am proud of you two."

"I love you, Eric." Eric embraced Pam. He knew Pam would stick to the end, even if it meant her own life.

Pam was worried for Eric.

Deep down she knew if the plans for tonight did not follow through, Eric would not meet his final death. Felipe would make sure to make him suffer. Freyda would be killed immediately but Eric would be spared from the true death. Pam would die if Eric met the true death, but seeing her master suffer from torture, would be just as equal. Pam knew she had to follow Eric's orders.

"Please, if anything happens to me, protect Sookie. If I fall, contact Catalides. He will summon the fairy. Niall will keep Sookie safe."

"I can protect her Eric."

"No Pam. Niall will protect her."

"I am with Pam on this Master. I will honor your legacy and protect your one true wife." Karin bowed before Eric.

"Thank you. Thank you both."

"If you can excuse me but I need you two to wait outside. I need to gather a few things."

"Yes, Master," replied his faithful companion. Despite her sadden mood, Pam always looked forward to a good fight. The realization that tonight might be her last, encouraged her to give it all she had. Pam and Eric had many battles within their short time together, but each battle only increased her loyalty to her master. Pam never regretted being turned. Pam was thankful to the gift of the night life. Walking through the centuries with Eric was an honor.

Pam walked to the empty dance floor. She saw Eric's allies, and took great pride to be among great warriors. Each one fought tooth and nail with Eric at one point in their vampire life. Eric helped many vampires gain wealth and recognition. Now those vampires stood to pay their respect and loyalty to the Northman.

Pam walked up to Bill and stood by dark haired vampire.

"Pamela, I want you to know that I am honored to be here and I will not hold anything back tonight."

"Thank you, Bill. I appreciate it. Even though I never fancied you, I have come to respect you as a fighter."

"Coming from you, I take great pride," beamed Bill.

Eric gathered his iconic tooth necklace and placed it over his head to his neck. Eric reached out into his bond with Sookie, and could no longer sense her. He had felt her anxiety, her fearfulness and love throughout the evening, but now she was gone. She was in a place he could never enter. Eric contemplated the idea that he might never see her again. If he was to die, maybe Sookie could find love with a fairy. The thought of Sookie bedding another male did not sit well with Eric, but deep down he wanted the best for her. Eric knew all this scheming was to have Sookie in the end. Eric could not live through the years without Sookie. Eric was a selfish beast and he wanted to be with his mate, even if it meant risking everything.

Eric walked to the dance floor and was surprised to see all his friends gathered around the floor. Eric knew it was unfair asking them to risk their lives for his selfish needs, but asserted he would understand if they refused to help. He walked up to his podium and looked out at the powerful group of vampires.

"Friends, I am most honored to see your presence. Tonight we will fight a powerful enemy but with our will we can crumble this unequal tyrant. I take great pride in having sheriffed this area for as long as I have and had the opportunity to have met each one of you. If you wish to back down from this quarrel, you may leave. You will not receive any retribution from my children nor I."

No one left Fangtasia.

Eric beamed with glory and pride.

Stan of Texas texted Eric, giving him the notification that his men were at the ready. Stan and his men waited in a clearing not too far from Felipe's estate. Eric said his farewells to each vampire and thanked each one for their loyalty.

When Eric got to Bill, Bill extended his arm out to Eric, but Eric embraced the always-brooding vampire. "Bill, I am honored to have fought with you on more than one occasion, but this my friend, will be the best fucking battle you and I will fight."

"Eric, I am honored. I know we have had our differences, but I am always your faithful servant, my king."

"Thank you, Bill. I appreciate that very much." Eric finished his goodbyes and walked up to Pam and Karin. He kissed each one on the cheek and instructed everyone to leave to their posts. Eric took one last look at his vampire bar. He had many memories here, and leaving his small business behind hurt him.

Eric walked outside towards the parking lot and took out his cell. He texted Stan, "I'm going to fly out to the estate. See you soon." Then he shot up into the sky.

**A little while later:**

Eric walked into Felipe's Louisiana home. Eric looked incredibly sexy. His long blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail. He wore black jeans and a red Fangtasia t-shirt under a black Giorgio Armani crocodile jacket. His black boots barely making a squeak on the marble floor.

The two armed Vampire guards walked in front of Eric, leading the way to Felipe's office. One of the guards opened the white door and stepped aside for Eric to enter.

Eric scanned the room. Freyda sat across from Felipe in the center of the room. Her long white dress enhanced her vibrant red hair. She was drinking blood from a champagne glass, while Felipe sat coolly opposite of her.

"Oh, Eric. You are finally here," cried Freyda.

"Yes, I apologize if I kept you two waiting. My progeny Pam and I were discussing some business matters regarding the bar." Eric walked towards Freyda, kissed her on the lips and sat beside her.

"Pamela must feel proud about her knew post as Sheriff of area 5, Eric," purred Freyda.

Eric helped himself to some blood from a dark liquor style bottle. "Yes, she is very excited. Pamela has earned her right of Sheriff. She is a strong fighter. I am grateful to you my Queen for pitching the idea to my king. Thank you, my king."

Felipe waved his hand lazily in the air, "You do not need to thank me, Eric. You future Queen convinced me Pamela was the best option. I would have picked one of my own."

Eric felt anger rise within him. He knew Pam was more than capable of sheriffing more than one area. Felipe always felt the need to belittle Eric and his people. Eric displayed no emotion on his handsome face.

"I am grateful to both of you," said Eric.

"So let's talk business Felipe, you said you were interested in some property in Oklahoma?"

"Yes, I am willing to trade some property of Louisiana for a portion of your northern area."

"I am willingly to give you a few hundred acres, but Louisiana is not what I seek. I would like a portion of Nevada. Louisiana does not bring in as much revenue as Nevada."

Felipe sat up. He took a sip of his blood and laid the glass back on its coaster.

"If you like I can ask Minka, my assistant to bring a map over? Maybe we can look closely at our options?"

"That is fine. I am willingly to give you a bit of Oklahoma for some portion of Nevada, Felipe."

Eric sat beside Freyda like a puppet. He felt ridiculous, very unlike himself. Only for a little longer, Eric thought.

-Hope you guys like this chapter. I will add more tomorrow. Until then


	13. Chapter 13

All Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I am only writing a short fanfic because the last book did not satisfy me at all.

-Thanks for all those who review.

"Let me summon Minka and ask her to bring the maps for us." Felipe gets up from his chair and walks over to his desk. He picks up his desk phone and dials out. He waits and hangs up the phone. "This is odd?" Felipe dials out once more.

"Problem," asked a calm Eric.

"I do not know. Minka, always answers my calls," said a now frustrated Felipe, "But she must be away from the phone?"

Freyda gripped Eric's hand tightly. Eric wanted nothing more than twist Freyda's head and end her pathetic life, but right now was not the moment. Eric knew Stan and his people were outside taking care of the guards. Pam and Karin were probably assassinating the house guards at the moment. Eric demanded his progenies to be discreet with their killing. Eric felt both Karin and Pam's blood rage through the bond. He knew they were not hurt, and was waiting impatiently for them to enter. Eric did not want to lose either child.

The screams and the commotion now boomed throughout the estate. Felipe was on immediate alert. Felipe flashed to desk to reach for a silver blade. Five guards broke into the office, holding their weapons at the ready.

"Lay down my king," yelled one guard.

"What is going on," shouted Felipe.

"We are being attacked by unknown vampires."

Two vampires immediately zoomed towards Felipe to protect him.

"Eric, guard the Queen," demanded Felipe.

Freyda got up from the chair and stood next to Eric. A few vampires unknown to Eric came in and were immediately shot by the guards. Eric realized they are vampires of Texas. They turned into blobs of blood, staining the porcelain marble floor. More vampires soon followed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Felipe looked at Eric and at Freyda. "Eric, what is going on?"

"Well Felipe, I don't think you are going to like this one bit, but I am here to fucking kill you."

"This is treason."

"Treason? Maybe, but I like to call this conquering.."

In that moment Pam and Karin came into the room and killed the two guards protecting Felipe with silver bullets. The vampires slashed their remains over Felipe, drenching him in foreign blood.

Stan and his fellow vampires quickly took care of the last three guards. Felipe flew in the air and attempted to slice Eric's head with his silver blade, but Eric moved with such speed and deflected Felipe's swing. Eric growled towards his enemy. Eric harbored so much hate for Felipe. For many months, Eric walked on eggshell because of Felipe after the killing of Victor.

Pam and Karin walked around Felipe, circling him like prey. Pam and Karin both took out thin silver blades from their casing. Each vampire swung and sliced Felipe on his back and his arms. The silver caused immense pain for the now defeated king.

Felipe yelled in pain.

Eric lunged at Felipe and wrestled with the sliced vampire on the floor. Eric much older than Felipe surpassed him in strength. Eric gripped Felipe's arms and ripped them from his body. Felipe yelled very loudly.

"Master, let me cut his fucking head off."

"No, Pam. Let me do it."

Pam stabbed Felipe in the chest just for good measure.

Eric choked Felipe with all his might. The king attempted to move but without his arms it was futile. Eric dug his fingers into the neck and started to tear pieces of flesh. Pam and Karin nodded towards Bill. Bill, Pam, and Karin walked behind the unsuspecting Freyda and grabbed a hold of her.

"Eric, what is the meaning of this," cried Freyda.

Eric was enjoying the picking of Felipe way too much. He grabbed Felipe's head with all his strength and ripped off the asshole's head. Blood was spilling everywhere. Eric rose from the floor and walked over to Freyda.

Stan walked over to Eric, "Congratulations Eric, you are now in the ranks of monarchs. If you ask me it took you long enough."

Eric chuckled at his old friend. Eric walked up to Freyda. Pam and Karin held Freyda's arms, while Bill held a silver blade against her back.

"Eric," whispered a sadden Freyda, "What is the meaning of this? Are you going to kill me too?"

"I am going to kill you."

Freyda cried blood tears. "I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted to conquer Felipe with me!"

"Well, I really didn't need you. Stan here helped me get rid of that pathetic fool. You did help me secure the two of you in one room, and I am most grateful for that."

"I loved you Northman! I loved you!"

"Eric, please kill her, her Shakespearean mood is killing me," chimed Pam.

"Ladies, rip her arms off."

Pam and Karin proceeded. Freyda didn't cry out like Felipe did. She fell to the floor on her knees. Her porcelain face now stained with blood looked up at Eric. "You lied to me Eric. Why are you doing this?"

"Because of you, I had to divorce my wife. You caused her great pain and that is unforgiveable. I would have never loved you. You are pathetic. I hated kissing you. I loathe you. You separated me from Sookie and that is enough of a reason for me to fucking kill you."

Bill handed Eric the thin silver blade. In one clean swing, Eric beheaded Freyda. Her body fell to the floor. Eric felt no remorse in his bones, only pride and glory. Stan walked up to Eric and patted his back. The vampires in the room bowed to Eric and Stan.

I hope u like this chapter. I will add more tomorrow. I had a long day today. Saw many clients today and had to visit my fiancé's grandmother at the hospital but I wanted to put in another chapter for you people.

GO SPURS!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, I want to thank my readers for taking the time to read this fanfic. I also want to thank Guest who sent me this. I found this interesting Thank you for sending me this good read

From: guest (Guest)

guest: Dark haired reviewer walks up the shorter reviewer sitting at the  
computer and starts to speak. "You know the author can write what they want  
to. But maybe, just maybe the author knows something we don't know. So I am  
sending you to find out what the author knows. Why Claude didn't turn to dust  
when he was killed, could it be the same fairy magic that CH knew when she  
told us Claude was able to be killed with a bullet."

A few days later a cell rings.

"Hello." Dark haired reviewer answers.

"It is me." Shorter reviewer says.

"Did you find the the answers?"

"No I did not."

The Dark haired reviewer became quite in thought. "So I guess it can only be 1  
of 2 things. 1 It the authors story and they can write it how ever the feel,  
or 2 maybe when Niall was torturing Claude he used Fae magic not allowing him  
to heal thus not allowing him to turn to dust at the same time forbidding him  
to ever enter summerlands."  
"Yes that makes sense. You can go back to reading the story and enjoy it the  
way it happens."  
The dark haired reviewer hangs up.

Haha. Love the story keep it up. and frankly like you I feel ripped off and  
looking back at all the books we got hosed and our pockets picked. I mean with  
all the books how many chapters were reminding us what happened in the last  
book and OMG the filler that was flung at us.  
It all boils down to there was only maybe 6 or 7 books if you take out all  
t...

^^^^

**Meanwhile in Fairy Land:****  
**Sookie saw black everywhere but she felt the presence of her great grandfather near her. The darkness slowly began to fade. She adjusted her eyes to the light around her. Sookie looked around her for Niall but could not find him. She was standing near a pond that glowed in the sun. The grass was very green and vibrant flowers of shades of purple, blue and pink covered the grass floor. Sookie noticed a large tree near the pond with bountiful fruit. She walked up to the tree and reach up before Niall appeared.

"Granddaughter of mine, please do not consume that."

Sookie felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I should not have assumed it was fruit for the picking."

"Sookie those aren't fruit, dear. They are the offspring of the Leel tree."

Sookie thought that over. Offspring?

"Are you trying to say those balls are animals?"

"Yes, and they grow up to be very large animals indeed."

"Weird and creepy."

"You have a lot to learn my dear. My world is filled with amazing creatures. We have a long way to my home, but I would like for you to visit the Lagos' town."

Sookie walked away from the tree but glanced back at it once more. Sookie thought the Leel tree was very beautiful, and was very curious as to what the Leel animal looks like. Sookie took her great grandfathers arm and walked with him.

"Dear, everything here is life. Please do not pick or consume things you think is food. They could be animals disguised as fruit, and you can find yourself in a lot of trouble."

"Sorry great grandfather," said Sookie, "but everything here looks healthy and yummy! It's like all those fantasy movies I have ever watched is literally right before me!"

Niall laughed at Sookie's comment. "My dear are you hungry?"

"Actually I am. I was so worried today that I didn't eat at all. I went to Merlotte's and explained to Sam about my upcoming absence, and I visited Jason after. Neither was pleased to hear about me coming to Faery."

Niall nodded, hinting for her to continue.

"I am always trying to please everyone," paused Sookie, "And I'm starting to think when will it be my turn to receive these favors or acts of kindness from everyone else? Sam begged me not go. He said my life was not safe in your world, and that I was putting myself in unnecessary risk. Jason, well Jason said I was a big girl and it was my decision to leave not his."

"Sookie, I am sorry that I brought you here but I promised your husband I would keep you safe. I know Eric must have explained to you everything that is going on with his takeover and you."

Sookie looked pensive. Eric explained the takeover of the three states to her, but he never mentioned anything about "her" to her!

"What do you mean, and you? What hasn't Eric told me?"

Niall looked puzzled and worried. The old fairy did not want to cause more problems for his great granddaughter.

"I'll explain after you have eaten something."

Sookie did not realize they were no longer walking, but instead floating a few inches above the floor. The grass smelled beautiful. It was a combination of vanilla and sandalwood. The landscape was out of this world. There was bushes of fruit and vegetables all over. Butterflies flew around them. The sky itself was unbelievable. The colors of the clouds were nothing compared to those back home. Sookie noticed how the colors of the sky blended together. Shades of light blue and purple with hints of orange. Stars twinkled in the light sky. Their moon was a beautiful light pink, surrounded by smaller pink globes. "Just amazing," whispered Sookie.

Birds chirped in the background. Life boomed in every corner. Sookie noticed a small village appearing before them. She tensed up and held onto her grandfather's arm for support.

"Don't be afraid dear, they will love you like I do. They are awaiting your presence."

"They are?"

"Of course they are. I have no enemies here in Lagos."

"Lagos? Sounds Spanish…"

"Lagos means the land of water. We are coming to the village of water fairies. They resemble what you Humans call mermaids."

Sookie gasped with excitement. She expected to see fairies that looked like humans but to see fairies that looked like mermaids, get out of your mind!

"Are we floating because you are making us float or because we naturally just float around this part of the world?"

"Sookie, if you wish to walk we can walk. I just wanted to get to my land a lot quicker."

"You can't just poof us there?"

"Poof? Well, yes I can but I wanted to show you my land," said a now hurt fairy.

"I do want to see it! I'm actually very excited about all of this, I feel like a kid visiting Disney World."

" The theme park humans take their families too? Well, I am glad to hear you are excited to know more about my world, dear."

Niall and Sookie crossed a floral arch into the town of Lagos. The pathway into the town was paved in sparkly pink and purple stones. The homes and businesses were more like small huts made out of mud and palm leaves, and the town was crowded with fairies. Behind the huts were bodies of Water. Water flowed all around the town. The water was crystal clear and activity happening in the water could be seen with the naked eye. Sookie could see fairies swimming up to the surface.

Fairies from every direction noticed Niall and Sookie. Fairies of different shapes and sizes all bowed before their king. Sookie felt embarrassed by the scene. She had to remind herself that Niall was their prince and she was his kin. Sookie thought she would never get used to this type of customs.

Niall and Sookie walked to the center of town, and stood under a great canopy.

Fairies came up from the water. The fairies would crawl up from the water and wait for a moment for their legs to appear. Sookie saw the transformation before her eyes. They truly looked like mermaids to her. Fairies had different shades of tails. One young fairy maid had a vibrant blue tail. Sookie felt like she literally stepped into a fairy tale, but realized she was definitely in reality. Male and Female fairies started to make their way to the town center. Sookie scanned the audience before her.

Niall cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Fairies of Lagos. I bring you my great granddaughter Sookie Stackhouse."

Applause soon followed.

Sookie decided whether to speak or not to speak. She knew her Southern manners were to always introduce herself and spoke, "Hi. I am Sookie Stackhouse. I cannot begin to explain how touched I am right now, to visit your world. It is very beautiful and serene. I hope my time here helps me learn much about my kin. Thank you."

The crowd received her short speech and applauded.

Sookie and Niall poofed once more. Everything went black once more. The pressure she felt before was exactly the same. Sookie thought to herself that she could never get used to this. Sookie adjusted her eyes to the light.

She found herself on a balcony; the breeze was fresh on her skin. The home was high in treetops, built around a wooded forest.

"Welcome home," said Niall.

"Great grandfather this is beautiful."

Sookie took in the view before her. The trees were large and wide. She looked around towards the house, and realized it was made out of crystal walls. Rainbows sparkled in the light. A beautiful peacock like bird flew by and landed on the balcony floor. The colors of its head was red with long white tails. The tails had red and blue tips. The bird had sapphire blue eyes. Sookie wanted to take a picture of this beautiful creature, but knew that was near impossible. Sookie also noticed a beautiful gold birdcage in the corner of the balcony floor. She walked up to the birdcage and stared at the beautiful parrot-like birds. The beak was longer and sharper looking than a parrot, and its eyes were larger too. The birds in the cage had vibrant purple feathers, while one bird had silver hair. Sookie fell in love with the silver bird.

"Sookie!"

Sookie turned around, looking for the source of that voice.

"Dermott?"

Dermott walked out the door from the house to the balcony.

"Oh, Dermott!"

Sookie ran to her great uncle and hugged him.

He embraced her with such love and twirled her around once or twice.

"Oh, Sookie. I have missed you!"

"And I! I really have missed you Dermott. I have so much to tell you."

Dermott hugged his niece one last time and released her. He felt a different presence radiating off of Sookie. He could not tell what it was, but he was definitely going to ask Niall about it. Dermott was sure Niall suspected or knew something different about his great granddaughter.

"I am willingly to be all ears great niece! I myself have much to tell you too! Father, could I steal Sookie away for a while? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Oh, yes I am. I have been up all day, running errands and talking to my friend Sam and Jason. I completely forgot to eat."

"Well how about we fetch you some food."

Niall looked at Dermott, "Son, please find some nourishments for my great granddaughter. I need to take care of some business."

"Yes, father. I will keep our Sookie entertained."

"Thank you." Niall kissed Sookie on the cheek and walked into his home.

"How do you like our world, Sookie?

"Well, I don't know where to start. It is amazing! I love it here. The air feels clean. The grass is super soft, and everything is just beautiful. This house is amazing! Are we floating or something?"

Dermott released a hearty laugh, "No, we are embedded in the trees. Father built this house on a foundation of trees. The castle is very old but sturdy. We will not fall from the sky."

"Is this home made out of crystal?"

"It's made out of crystal and other rare stones. It's amazing isn't?"

"I love it. I love everything I have laid my eyes on. Especially that silver bird."

"Oh, that's Luca. He's my pet."

"How cute! I didn't think fairies had pets," teased Sookie.

"Well, you can have a pet if you want? Come, let's go inside, and find you something to eat!"

The story will continue. I am writing the next chapter right now


	15. Chapter 15

I walked into the beautiful home and was just as amazing inside as it is outside. Niall had a beautiful water fountain in the middle of the main room. Beautiful plants in almost every corner.

"Sookie, care for some Seef?"

"Seef? What is that?"

"Well, it's similar to a chicken noodle soup from your world."

"Yes, that would be great."

"Follow me."

I followed Dermott to the dining room and took a seat. He went into the kitchen to prepare my food. I felt like I should be helping him rather than just waiting. I felt a pang of regret of being here. I didn't know what was happening in the outside world. I didn't even know how time flies here in Faery. I missed Eric. If only Eric and I could live away together in a world where there were no vampire politics, and queens and kings trying to ruin our lives. I missed my Viking. I felt alone. I knew my great uncle and great grandfather loved me, but I missed Jason and Eric. Eric always made me feel safe. I reached inside our bond and attempted to contact him, but I did not feel anything. I felt empty. I knew it was a long shot to sense him, but a girl can hope.

Dermott came a little later with a tray with a bowl of soup and fruit.

He laid the bowl before me, and left back to the kitchen.

I scooted the bowl closer to me. Dermott came back with a glass cup and a pitcher with water-like fluid.

Dermott poured some water in my glass.

I began to eat my soup. It tasted amazing! I was really hungry and I abandoned my lady like manners. I was hungrier than ever.

"Sookie, I know the circumstances that brought you here are not the most favorable, but I do hope the vampire comes out of this."

"Thank you, uncle. I hope so too. I miss him. I feel like forces are separating us, and they are conquering." I felt like I couldn't hold it anymore. All the constant worrying about my life, about Eric's safety, which was going to come after me now, it all hit me at once and I began to cry.

"Dear Sookie, it is okay to cry. Let it all out. I know it must be hard on you."

"A few days ago, Sam and I found Arlene's dead body in the dumpster of Merlotte's! I was friends with her Dermott, and I somehow feel responsible for her death! Then Eric divorced me in front of the king and Freyda. It was embarrassing. I felt so humiliated, but Eric came to me that night to make him amends. It's just been so hard for me to get through every obstacle that we face. If it's not vampires, it fairies, and look at where I am at now! I'm in the fairy capital!" I laughed. I could not believe how ironic my current present state was!

"I know it has been hard, but you have survived everything."

"I'm sorry for being waterworks Sookie. Please, let's change the topic."

"Well, I do not know if my father has told you but I am not wed. Her name is Gelsie. We will be guarding you throughout your stay. She really wants to meet you, Sookie."

"Thank you. I want to meet her too. I miss you so much. Since you left the house isn't the same anymore."

"Sorry, I do love living in your world, and I would like to take Gelsie."

"You know you two are always welcome to stay at my place. I would really like that."

I ate a little bit more of my soup and fruit.

"Sookie, father told me you used the cluviel dor to save your friend."

Well that was a big change of topic.

"Yes. You remember Sam right? Well he died in a were jury. I couldn't let him die so I used the cluviel on him. I asked him to live and he came back to life. It was scary, Dermott. I would have used it on you, Jason, or anyone else that I loved. Eric was furious with me. He thought I was going to use it to help him from his arranged marriage to the Queen of Oklahoma, but I didn't."

"I see. So you asked the cluviel dor for life?"

"Yes, I did. Why are you so interested in this?"

"I'm trying to figure you out."

"What do you mean?"

"Dermott, please let Sookie enjoy her nourishment rather than question her actions."

"Sorry Father."

"No, it is okay. I do not mind Dermott asking me anything, but I want to know what is going on?"

"Please do not get yourself worked up, dear."

"The hell I won't. Tell me what is going on," I demanded.

"Great granddaughter, would you like to lay down? I know you had a long day today, and you need rest."

"I'll rest when I want to rest. Please all these back and forth eyes is freaking me out!"

"Come," said Niall extending his hand out to me.

I held his hand and followed him. Dermott followed behind us. We entered another large room, which I assumed was a living room. Niall indicated me to sit down and I sat. He sat across from me, and Dermott sat next to me.

"So are you guys are going to tell me what is going on?"

"Well, first you need to calm down. You cannot allow yourself to get worked up Sookie."

"I'm sorry. I just feel overwhelmed with everything."

"Well, you need to take care of yourself more than ever. You are carrying a child, Sookie."

A child. I thought that through my head. A child. Me. Pregnant. Pregnant?

"Oh, dear…"

Then I fainted.

I will definitely add more. I really like where I am taking this story, and I read some reviews about how Sookie wasn't thinking about Eric, and how does time fly by in Faery? I'm hoping this answered some of your reviews. I do not think time was discussed in this chapter, but it does fly by differently than Sookie's world.


	16. Chapter 16

To: TGB (GUEST) Heat totally kicked Spurs! I am from South Texas and a Big Big SPURS fan & to Dark Haired Guest- thank you u r so sweet

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

Sookie woke up from her fainting. She looked at her environment and realized she was in Faery. Her great grandfather sat beside her on the bed and Dermott sat in a chair next to her.

"Dear, I am glad to see that you have finally awoken."

"Niall, how long was I out?"

Dermott decided to answer for his father, "Sookie you have been asleep for many moons and suns."

Sookie's face went pale. How could she have slept for days? Why did no one wake her up? Did someone give her some type of medicine to sleep?

"How long was I asleep? In human days I mean."

"Great granddaughter, time passes in Faery very differently than it does in your world. You were asleep for nine days."

"Nine human days?"

"Yes."

"What is that in fairy days?"

"In fairy time you were asleep for about two and a half weeks."

"Oh my god."

"Do not alarm yourself, dear," said Niall. Niall was truly worried for Sookie's health. He knew Fairies and humans could conceive without many complications or none at all, but a Fairy and a vampire. That was unheard of.

Dermott stayed with Sookie day in and day out. He and his mate, Gelsie, took turns attending to her. Gelsie felt very close to Sookie and immediately considered her family. Dermott took great pride in his mate's wide heart.

Dermott handed Sookie a glass of water to drink. Sookie consumed the liquid with such ferocity. Sookie was in shock. She did not know what to do with her baby, or how Eric would react to the news.

Sookie spoke, "Could you guys give me a chance to get myself clean with a bath? I feel very sweaty and a good bath will do me some good."

Dermott stood up and helped Sookie get up. He walked her to the bathroom and began to run water in a pearl-like tub.

Gelsie walked in carrying fresh linen for Sookie.

"Hi, Sookie, I am Gelsie. I'm Dermott's mate."

"Hi, Gelsie. I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm sorry I not in the best of moods right now, but I just woke up."

"I understand. I will help you bathe if you will allow me."

"Yes, please. I feel very weak."

Gelsie handed Dermott Sookie's clean clothes and held onto Sookie's arm.

Gelsie instructed Dermott to leave the clothes on the small chaise and to leave them alone.

Dermott kissed Gelsie on the head and walked out.  
"Okay, let's get this gown off of you."

Gelsie with careful movements removed the gown from Sookie. She helped Sookie into the bath and began to rub soap and water together. She lathered Sookie's back and washed her hair. Sookie inhaled the heavenly scents of the soap. Sookie felt as if she was in a five star spa.

Gelsie respected Sookie's privacy and did not ask any questions. Sookie only wanted to relax and did not want to be grilled a billion questions. Gelsie helped Sookie change into clean clothes after the bath. Sookie admired the fashion of Fairies and thought to herself, Tinkerbelle would be extremely jealous.

Sookie walked to the bed and laid down. Gelsie sat next to Sookie and asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please. I am hungry. I just found out I am pregnant and I need to eat for two," said Sookie. She had a smile from ear to ear. She was extremely happy about this miracle baby. Vampire, human or fairy, it was her baby, and she would love and care for it no matter what it was.

"Dermott told me about the baby and I am most happy for you."

"Thank you, Gelsie."

"I would like a family of my own too. When Dermott and I wed, I hope I can give him plenty of children. He would be a great father."

Sookie smiled at the young fairy before her. Sookie didn't realize it before, but saw a faint resemblance between herself and Gelsie. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Their nose was pointy and narrow. The shape of their cheeks were identical and both females had large breasts. Sookie did not want to over analyze the resemblance, and decided it was best not to dwell on it.

Gelsie left Sookie's bed and walked out the room. Dermott came in and took the chair next to Sookie's bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am good. I needed a bath."

"Good. I spoke to Father, and he has told me that Eric has not contacted him yet. Please, do not alarm yourself, great niece. I felt it was vital for you to know what is happening in the outside world."

Sookie did not like that one bit. She thought by now Eric would have contacted the old fairy.

"Do you think something went wrong?"

Dermott looked at his hands, "I do not know. I really do not know, and I wish I did."

"Oh Dermott, I need to go back. Eric needs to know about the baby."

"Yes he most certainly does need to know."

Niall walked into the room and smiled at his great granddaughter. He walked to the other side of the bed and kissed Sookie on her cheek.

"How are you doing dear?"

"I'm doing well. Gelsie went to get me some food and I feel amazing after that bath!"

"Good. Good." Niall looked at Dermott and with unspoken words told Dermott to leave the room. Dermott took the hint and walked out.

"My dear, I have so much I need to explain to you." Niall cleared his throat. The fairy looked older than ever. His white hair was longer than before; something she had failed to notice.

"Sookie, Eric hasn't contacted me. I am beginning to worry about his safety. Eric told me of his plans to overtake Felipe's and Freyda's kingdoms with the King of Texas, but since I last spoke with him I have not heard any news from Eric or Catalides."

"Catalides? Why would you expect to hear anything from the demon?"

"Sookie, Catalides is able to reach me while I am on this plane. He holds in his possession a rare stone. When he needs to contact me he rubs the stone between his hands and calls my name. It comes in handy for the demon, not so much for me. When he calls my name it's a constant echo in my mind."

Sookie chuckled a bit. She could tell Niall was attempting to make a joke about it.

"So how did Eric contact you?"

"Eric called Catalides to call me. When I was waiting for the day after your divorce, I stayed with the demon at his home. Eric contacted me through my cell phone. As you may already know, phones do not work here."

"Yea I figured that was a long shot."

"Anyways, I plan to contact Catalides to find out any information regarding your vampire. I wanted to wait until you woke up to make the call. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No great grandfather, I just want to hear from Eric. I want to tell him about our baby and figure out what we are going to do?"

"Sookie, having a child with the vampire will be an abomination in your world. Both the human and vampire world will seek to end your life and your child's. You will not be safe back home. You can stay here in Faery with your child. We can find substance for the baby. Teach the child not to consume blood. You will be safe here."

Sookie didn't like the idea of staying in Faery with her baby, especially without Eric. She knew her great grandfather mean well, but her home was back in Bon Temps.

"Thank you, but I need to go back home soon. Could you answer some questions for me?"

"What would you like answered?"

"Well, first, how did I get pregnant? Eric is dead, he can't have any children?"

"Well, before you fainted I was explaining to you about how you asked the cluviel for your friend, Sam to live. The magic in the cluviel not only saved his life, but it prolonged yours. I am not one hundred percent sure about this, but you will live a very long life. I told your vampire the night be asked for my help about this. I am assuming he did not tell you?"

Eric did not tell her anything about her new life powers.

"No."

"Well, I am assuming with the upcoming takeover and Claude on the loose, your Viking had many things to think about. You will live a long life, my dear. You might live for many centuries or forever, but your life can still be ended. I am assuming the life power you inherited helped your Vampire's seed to regenerate and hence, impregnating yourself."

Okay, AWKWARD. WEIRD. HIBBY-JIBBIES…. This was so not the kind of conversation I wanted to have with my great grandfather.

"If that is true, than I am only a few days pregnant. How could you tell I was pregnant before I?"

"Well dear, here is another revelation for you. Using the cluviel dor also enhanced your fairy blood. You are slightly more fairy now than you were before the cluviel's power was released. I think that is what Dermott sensed of you when he saw you."

"So I am now a fairy? Am I still human?"

Niall looked down at his hands. Well life was just getting more and more interesting for me.  
"Niall, just spit it out please."

"Sookie, I am not one hundred percent sure, but I can say with confidence that you are still human. Your fairy side is the majority now."

I thought that over my head a few times over. Before all of this I was human with a hint of fairy. Now I am a fairy with a hint of human. I did not know whether cry or just freak out and scream. I wish Eric had told me this before I came to Faery.

Eric always managed to keep things from me, and though he told me he always had a reason to hide things from me for my own good, it hurt. How could I trust him? What motives did he have to keep this from me?

Gelsie knocked on the door of my room and walked in. She was carrying a tray with my food and helped place it on my lap. Dermott came in holding a bird cage with one of his exotic birds. He opened the windows to my room and placed the birdcage at the window still.

"I thought you would like some company, Sookie," said Dermott, "That is why I brought you Dex, my other pet bird."

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Sookie, would you like anything else I can bring you," asked Gelsie.

"No, I am good. I'm going to eat this and take a nap. Thank you for bringing me some food."

"No problem, Sookie."

Dermott and Niall walked out my room followed by Gelsie. I ate my food slowly and stared at the beautiful caged bird. I felt like Dex. My life was always in the hands of others, whether I liked to admit it or not.

Will updated soon! Promise!


	17. Chapter 17

All characters belong to Charliane Harris

Lemons. Also, I might have written some stuff that might offend or disgust some of you. Read at your own risk. Also, the reader who reviewed about Sookie using lemon water on fairies and killing them, I don't remember the logic behind that. I figured the fairies had high levels of iron/metals in their system, and could rust with water/lemon. Maybe, I am completely wrong, but regardless enjoy the read

Sookie fell asleep a shorty after eating. She felt full and drowsy. She eyed the bird as long as she could, admiring it's beauty, until sleep pulled her in. After falling asleep, Sookie began to dream.

She dreamt she was back in Louisiana.

Sookie was lying down in her bed in the home she shared with Eric. Eric's "old" room was no longer in shades of grey but redecorated with vibrant and bright colors.

Eric walked in and walked over to the bed. He smiled at Sookie and laid next to her. She moved onto her side to face him and he moved his hand to caress her face.

Sookie closed her eyes. She loved the feeling of Eric next to her, being next to him made her feel safe and secure.

Eric leaned in and kissed her. Sookie scooted closer to Eric and wrapped her leg over his. Eric caressed her exposed thigh, roaming his hand up and down.

"I love you, Sookie."

Eric continued to kiss her and used his tongue to open her mouth. Sookie allowed him entrance. His taste was incredible and sweet.

Sookie loved how Eric used his tongue on her. It made her wet with excitement.

Eric moved above Sookie, laying her delicately flat on her back.

"Eric, be careful, the baby."

"Of course my love. I will not hurt either of you." He smiled down at her. Sookie could not help but smile back at him.

He kissed her cheek and moved along her jaw line.

Sookie explored Eric's back with her hands, reveling in the feel of him. Eric's muscles moved underneath her touch with his movements.

"Take off your shirt," whispered Sookie.

Eric sat up and took off the lousy garment.

Eric looked down at his wife. She was amazing to him. Her lips swollen from his kisses and her pale skin was flushed with a soft pink color.

Her sky blue eyes looked back at his sapphires with unconditional love.

Eric thought to himself he was luckiest vampire alive. He was going to be a father. Something that was near to impossible was now absolute for him. He leaned in and kissed Sookie on her chest. Her breasts were swollen with milk for his unborn child. Eric found it very erotic seeing Sookie's breast full with milk. Her body had changed with the pregnancy, and found her more attractive than ever.

Eric felt pride in his woman's body.

Every new curve on Sookie's body was from their love making and conception. Eric's erection grew harder and larger.

Sookie's belly was slowly growing larger each week. He loved to caress her belly and read old Norse tales to his son. Eric was sure Sookie was expecting a boy.

Eric sat up. "Sookie, take off your gown."

Sookie sat up slowly and removed the silk gown from her body. Her breasts were big and heavy. Eric licked his lips. He wanted to taste his woman's juices with so much eagerness.

Eric paid much delicate attention to his wife's breasts. The nipples were larger than usual, and pinker too. Her veins were bluer and more apparent on her pale skin. Eric fed Sookie his blood on a daily basis. He told himself it was important for a young Viking to receive proper nutrition while in the belly. He figured his strong ancient blood was better than any prenatal vitamin available on the market.

Eric leaned down and kissed Sookie's chest. He didn't nip or bite her. He knew her breasts were becoming uncomfortable and did not want to cause any unnecessary pain to Sookie.

"May I have a drink?"

Sookie blushed a bright pink color. She was embarrassed Eric would ask her such a question.

"Eric, I do not know if this is such a good idea?"

"Why not? I was a babe once, and I sucked on my mother's teet."

"Yes, but you are not a babe anymore. You are a very old vampire that doesn't eat."

"Hmm…but these two girls here have made me incredibly thirsty."

Sookie covered her breasts with her arms. Eric grabbed Sookie's arms and uncovered her.

"Do not feel embarrassed. I am your husband and the father of our child. I find you incredibly sexy right now, Mrs. Northman."

"Eric, I feel dirty."

"Mmmmm…that's how I want you to feel. Do not cover yourself, wife, or you will regret it," said a playful Eric.

Eric lowered his head and began to suck on Sookie's left breast. Sookie felt awkward and ashamed at first but then felt sensual and alive. She ran her fingers into Eric's hair while he sucked on her breast. Eric was rock hard by now. His erection was pressing against Sookie's outer thigh.

Eric sucked on Sookie's left breast and felt the hot liquid released into his mouth. Eric enjoyed the taste of his wife's milk. He turned them around, so that Sookie was on top of him while he laid on his back. He never released his wife's breast for a second. Sookie leaned down and held herself with her arms. Eric's tongue caressed her hot nipple. Sookie's center was very wet by now. Eric released Sookie's tit from his mouth and slowly lifted his hips. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. He used his legs to get out of them until he was completely naked underneath his wife.

"I love you husband."

Sookie leaned down and kissed her husband. His mouth tasted like milk and it turned her on. Sookie never considered herself one to find that erotic but in that moment, she became another statistic.

"Mmmmm…I love how you taste my love. My son will be very healthy and strong."

"I want you inside of me."

"I want to go slow. I do not want to hurt you."

"I'll be okay, just be inside of me, Northman."

Eric slipped two fingers inside of Sookie and swirled them inside of her. He used her liquids to coat the tip of his cock. Sookie lifted her ass up and allowed Eric to let his cock stand tall. Sookie slowly allowed the hard cock to enter her. Inch by inch, Eric's goodness, slid inside. It felt amazing to stretch to fit him in.

Sookie opened her mouth as to moan, but nothing came out. Eric grabbed Sookie's ass with both hands, helping his wife adjust to his girth and length.

Eric wanted to pummel his wife, but knew it was harder to have sex with her belly so swollen. Dr. Ludwig, the supernatural doctor, insisted it was okay to have sex while pregnant, but Eric was adamant that it would hurt the child.

"I love your tight pussy," said Eric through clenched teeth.

"Oh, my, oh…" Sookie bit her lip as she moved up and down on Eric.

Eric moved his hips to match the movement of his wife. The feel of his cock enveloped by Sookie's walls was pleasure and ecstasy all at once.

Sookie laid her chest on Eric's chest as much as her stomach allowed. Eric took control of their love making. He held Sookie in place and used his hips to control the movement. He continued to fuck his wife while massaging her ass.

Sookie lifted herself up once more, and rode Eric's cock. Her tits bounced with every impact. Eric enjoyed seeing her tits bounce up and down. Eric sat up and allowed Sookie to fuck him.

He grabbed Sookie's tits with both hands and massaged them. White liquid came out of her nipples, traveling down her breasts onto her stomach.

Eric began to suck on Sookie's right breast. He softly sucked onto her nipple until he felt the hot liquid filled his mouth once more. Sookie enjoyed the feeling of Eric "feeding" off of her life. Something about it being taboo made her feel very sexual. She loved his larger than life cock filling her pussy. Her clit was sensitive from the friction. Her orgasm was approaching very close.

Eric allowed Sookie to ride him. He felt the rod of pleasure tensing within him.

He moved his hips upward to penetrate Sookie.

Sookie cried out from pleasure. Her moaning was music to his ears.

Eric never released Sookie's tit from his mouth. He enjoyed his wife's milk excessively.

Sookie ground her hips onto Eric, until her orgasm exploded.

Eric soon followed.

Sookie felt his hot cum fill her core. Eric released her tit and grabbed Sookie's head closer to his. He kissed her while he pumped every drop of cum inside of her. Sookie moan desperately with every thrust Eric delivered.

Her walls tightened around Eric and the Viking pleasured in his wife's grip.

Sookie collapsed on Eric, and both fell back on Eric's back. His cock was still inside of her. No longer hard, but still thick enough to stay attached.

Sookie kissed Eric once more and got off her husband.

"Where are you going, wife?"

"Husband of mine, I need to you take a shower. I am all sweaty and dirty."

Sookie got off the bed and stood up. Eric's cum dripped from her pussy and trailed down her smooth legs.

"Yes, dirty you are my Queen. A good shower will do you some good. Care for some company?"

Sookie smiled at her sex god of a husband and indicated with her index finger to "Come," and walked away to the bathroom.

Eric's cock got hard again. The Viking got off the bed and followed his wife. Eric had one idea on his mind and that was to get his cock sucked.

Sookie opened her eyes and looked around her room. She was lying in her bed in Faery. There was no Eric. No familiar bedroom. It was all a dream. Sookie thought to herself how real the dream felt. She placed her hand between her legs and felt how wet she was.

"Maybe I was had a sex dream?"

Sookie felt the pang of disillusion.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been reading Jacqueline Franks' the Nightwalkers series, and it has kept me intrigued for many weeks Will try my best to update the next chapter!

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I did not proof read because I wanted to put this up as soon as I was done!

Sookie woke up feeling disillusioned and downright horny. She missed Eric and felt no connection with him through the bond, it could be because it was shut off or it was the difference of universe planes. Sookie did not know if Eric could feel her, but thought it was impossible since she was in a different world.

Sookie touched her belly and felt her gloomy feelings immediately disappear. She thought to herself whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Sookie really wanted a little girl but would definitely not mind a little boy. Sookie's heart was filled with joy and excitement. If she had a little boy; would he be stubborn and high-handed like his father? Girls would flock to her son, because if he inherited Eric's looks, no doubt there would be many broken-hearted girls.

Sookie got up from her bed and went to her bathroom to take care of some business.

Niall paced his den back and forth.

He did not like not hearing from Eric. Niall did not want to dictate Sookie's life more than he had too. The vampire was not giving him any choice. Niall loved his great granddaughter very much, but he was unsure how Sookie would fare with childbirth. Fairies have never mated with vampires and conceived. It was unheard of. It was more like a myth from a creepy fairytale than reality. If Eric came out of alive from the takeover, he should have reached him by now! Whatever was taking the vampire this long; it had better be damn good.

Sookie changed into a light pink dress from her closet, and made her way down to the great room. She saw Dermott sitting in a chair reading a book. He looked up from his book and got up from his seat.

"Sookie! How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well."

"I am glad to hear that dear niece."

Sookie sat down in a comfortable looking chair across from her great uncle. She noticed he was reading a book, "Whatcha reading?"

Dermott smiled shyly at her. "I am reading _What to expect when you are expecting_."

"You got ot be kidding me!"

"I am certainly not!"

"Derm, how did you get this book? Don't tell me in Faery there is a bookstore that sells American books?"

Sookie looked at him with this incredulous face.

"No, we do not have bookstores here in Faery. I bought it in your world."

"You went to my world and didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry. I had to run some errands for father and I decided to do some research in human babe."

Sookie stood up from her chair and began to pace the room. Dermott stood up himself and walked up to Sookie.  
"I didn't tell you for your own good. I knew if I told you, you would have asked to come."

"Of course I would. Dermott, my home is back in Lousiana with my brother Jason, and my husband!"

"I know, and I am sorry. I was asked not to mention it at all to you."

"Ughh… You should have told me."

Sookie sat back down on her chair.

"I hope you are not too upset great niece. I was asked by father to visit your home and check your mail, your answering machine to find any news from Eric."

Sookie looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "And?"

"It seems Eric has not tried to reach you at your home. I searched for any clues and nothing. The vampire Bill was also not at home. There was no activity of any scents of vampire or were on your lot."

Sookie looked down at her belly. She felt completely alone and abandoned.

"Why? Why hasn't Eric come for me?"

"I do not know great niece. I know he loves you and will come for you somehow."

"And if he doesn't? Will I stay here in Faery forever?"

"Of course not!"

Sookie smiled at her great uncle. He looked very much like Jason and felt some comfort in talking about her fears with family.

"Sookie, I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"What about?"

Niall walked in the room and cleared his throat. "Am I disturbing something?"

"Father, of course not."

Niall walked past Dermott and went to hug Sookie.

"I see you look well?"

"Yes, I feel better. Great Uncle has been telling me about things he has learned from the book, What to Expect When you are expecting."

"Of interesting, and what have you learned Dermott?"

Dermott walked to his chair and picked up his book, "I have learned that female's harvest their young for nine human months but in rare occasions can give birth prior to the nine months!"

"Is that dangerous," spoke a concerned great grandfather.

"Oh, it can be! It is amazing how life is made in humans! Very similar to our kind. The perfect example is sitting before us!"

Sookie smiled at Dermott's quirky comment.

"Well the anatomy of humans and fairies are very similar but females tend to hold their young much longer than humans."

Sookie looked at Dermott as if she really did not want to know.

"So what should I expect from my pregnancy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my baby is going to be human, fairy and vampire?"

Niall began to speak before Dermott, "We do not know. You are more fairy than human dear, so the babe will be fairy and vampire."

"Oh.."

"Father, will the babe drink blood or milk? What should Sookie expect?"

"I believe both? I am not too certain and I hope you do not get your hopes too high my dear. This pregnancy is very risky for you, and we have no idea what to expect."

Sookie looked down at her belly and knew instantly she would give up her life for her son. Sookie was one hundred percent sure the baby was going to be a baby boy. She felt it within her.

"Sookie, everything will be okay. I have faith in our light and believe you and your babe will be okay."

Dermott always knew how to make her feel good. His reassurance put her in a better spirit.

"I have to get going my dear great granddaughter. I have some business to attend too. Dermott will you keep our Sookie well?"

"Yes father." Dermott smiled at Sookie. Dermott always loved Sookie and felt in debt to her. At night he would think about the killing of Sookie's parents and shame would wash over him. He knew it wasn't his fault but their blood was on his hands. He knew Sookie forgave him, but he simply could not forgive himself.

Niall walked out the room and instantly Sookie gave Dermott the look to continue their interrupted conversation.

"Sookie, will you like some food?"

"No… I want you to finish what you started!"

Dermott looked left and right to make sure they were alone. He got closer to Sookie and reached out for her hand. Sookie gave Dermott his hand and looked into his eyes. The feel of their hands together was soothing.

"Dear Sookie, I heard some interesting news while I went to your world.."

"Like what?"

Sookie was eager to hear any news about Eric.

"Well, as I was searching around your lot and found no indication there was any movement, I decided to go to Fangtasia. I thought Pam would be the first to know any news about Eric."

"Well, did you speak to her?"

"Well, let me just say I used a great deal of power to mask my scent. Fangtasia and my kind do not mix."

"Most definitely not…"

"Well, I asked for Pam at the door, and the vampire at the door said I needed to schedule a meeting with the Sheriff of Area 5."

"Why would Eric ask individuals to schedule a visit with Pam?"

"Well, I told the vampire I wanted to talk to Eric and he said it was not possible. I asked him why and he said it was not my concern. He then repeated to me if I wanted to speak to Pam, I needed to schedule an arrangement."

"That is very odd."

"Well, I decided to follow his orders and scheduled an appointment with Pam, the vampire responded, "_Sheriff Pamela will see me in three nights_," and I asked him if Pam was the new sheriff of area five and he confirmed my question."

"Pam is the new sheriff? What about Eric?"

"I guess Eric was not there. I did not want to reveal my identity, so I told the vampire I was an old friend."

"And you think he bought it? Wouldn't a friend of Pam know how to contact her directly rather than seek her at the bar?"

"I did not have any other choice. I told the vampire my name, and I believe that is enough."

"I hope so. I thank you for all your troubles Derm. I really do, it is just that I am getting very antsy. I want to go back home and see Eric and deal with whatever problem comes our way. We have always done that."

"Just be patient. I will see Pam at the bar in three nights. I will ask about Eric and maybe Pam can keep you safe if there is any potential harm. I believe Pam is the safest person to be with aside from father and I."

Sookie hugged Dermott long and hard. She loved him very much and wished once she returned home, Dermott was allowed to travel from his world to hers freely. Maybe one day he can live with Gelsie in her world. Fairies could easily blend with humans and maybe live a life in Bon Temps.

Dermott handed Sookie the book and asked her to take a look. He left her alone and went to visit his betrothed. Dermott felt sorry for his great niece but knew he tried his best.

When Dermott reached Gelsie's cabin he hugged his future wife with fervor. Gelsie and Dermott had yet to mate, because he always respected their cultures view on marriage and purity. Tonight Dermott gave a hoot about such social concerns. He lifted Gelsie up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He had been in her cabin for many times prior and knew the direction to her bedroom. He kissed his fiancé long and hard. She enjoyed the taste of Dermott's tongue and allowed him to consume her. He entered her bedroom and shut the door behind him. He walked to her bed and laid her down. Gelsie's breast heaved up and down. He began to remove his shirt and undo his breeches. Gelsie began to remove her dress from her shoulders. She stopped on the way down to her waist. She exposed large breasts and her nipples began to harden. Dermott kneeled before her and began to kneed her breast while suckling on the other. Gelsie removed her hair tie, and her brunette locks cascaded down. She arched her back, giving Dermott more of her bosom.

His manhood was long and hard. He wanted to take his bride to be right there and now. He knew she was inexperienced with consummating and felt as if he was taking advantage of her. Gelsie read his mind and told him she wanted this. Dermott loved her and she loved him. She wanted Dermott to make him hers. She had dreamt of this day for many nights.

Dermott nibbled on Gelsie's breast some more and let go.

"What's wrong love?"

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I want you so much Dermott. I want us to be one."

Gelsie stood up from the bed and removed the rest of her gown. She laid back down and patted the side next to her. Dermott laid next to her and reached out for her hand. She moved onto her side and held his hand. She leaned in and began to kiss him. Dermott's erection hardened again. Fairy men were well-endowed creatures.

Gelsie heard many stories from fellow female friends about their first times. Many said it was painful, while others said it was pleasurable. Gelsie trusted Dermott with her life and knew the pain was only temporary. She wanted to pleasure Dermott with her body. Dermott's free hand caressed Gelsie's back. He rubbed his palm up and down and occasionally grabbed her ass. She loved how he made her feel. She felt wanted and loved. She felt very female and in power. Gelsie let go Dermott's hand and began to educate herself with his form. She touched his muscular chest and stomach. Dermott was in great shape. His body was a work of art. She slowly touched the fine hair below his belly down to his privates. She grabbed his erection and held it softly.

"Do you like when I touch you like this?" Gelsie's soft hand caressed Dermott's cock. It was hard but soft at the same time. His skin was very tender and every time she moved her hand up and down, Dermott would let out a breath. He nodded "yes" to Gelsie. She continued to assault him with pleasure. Gelsie knew Dermott was no virgin. She never spoke to him about her doubts because she really did not want to know how experienced he was. Dermott was a prince. To acquire women was probably not impossible for him. Dermott was very handsome. His tanned skin, handsome face and killer body was all eye candy for females and males alike.

Gelsie let go of her doubts and focused on the now.

Dermott reached out and held Gelsie's face with both hand and kissed her. His tongue darted in and out of her wet mouth. He turned her around and laid her onto her back. He settled between her legs and deepened his kiss. She moved against him, loving how the friction between her created sparks below. Gelsie had never felt such pleasure before and continued to move her hips to continue feeling the addictive sensation.

Dermott buckled his hips onto his future bride and felt her slick lips slide up and down his shaft. Dermott wanted to enter Gelsie right then and there, but wanted to continue this assault of pleasure on her. Dermott and Gelsie never spoke to one another about sex or sexual history. He knew Gelsie was a virgin because of her rank and privileged life. She was not a commoner amongst their kind. Dermott had many women come and go in his life but he never consumed their relationship past touching and fondling one another. Dermott was ashamed about being a virgin and did not want to tell Gelsie he never mated another female. He thought she might laugh at him or not believe him at all.

Dermott felt the sudden guilt of telling Gelsie the truth. What if he did not perform well? What if she was disappointed and left him. His mind was consuming with dark and negative thoughts. The feeling of her under him was overtaking him. He never felt this connected to anyone before. The physical attraction was there, the love was there, the connection was there!

He felt the need to tell her before he disappointed her deeply.

*** oKay this is a shitty way to end a chapter but I have to do this! I will update as soon as I can!***


	19. Chapter 19

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

One reader reviewed the story as Ewwee… is that supposed to be like Ewwww (as in gross)? I'm kinda confused as to what that reviewer referred too…

A/N: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

Sookie read the book Dermott lent her from page to page. She was not new to the whole baby thing. She had babysat for Hunter and a few times for Tara's baby. Sookie told herself, "I got this!"

Sookie closed her eyes temporarily to take a moment to really think about her future and her babe's. She had faith that Eric would be supportive, but one part of her doubted he would want a child. What kind of life would a baby live in with a father as a vampire? Would people treat him differently? How would his life be like, hopefully it wasn't like hers? Sookie knew she did not want her baby to have the kind of life she had growing up. People constantly judged her and assumed things about her without really trying to get to know her.

She wanted to protect her baby from everyone who meant him or her harm.

Sookie felt she lived in a gilded cage. She felt trapped and wanted nothing more than just to return back home. Life in Faery was out of this world. It was a beautiful place. Everything looked delicate and shined like soft crystals.

The few fairies she had come across in Niall's great home were beautiful. Sookie's life was now consumed with fairy blood. She knew she would live a long life, and would her child live a long life like other fairies did?

Sookie continued to read the book Dermott handed to her. It had been a while since he left and she didn't think he was coming back anytime soon. Sookie decided to take her reading into her room and possibly take a nap.

Niall was talking to a group of local fairies about a sudden curse in their livestock when he felt the stone of communication warm up. He felt the demon calling for his attention. Niall spoke to his people and assured them he would investigate this sudden sickness.

Niall poofed from his world, and appeared before the demon.

The demon sat in his chair, unsurprised by the Niall's sudden "entrance".

"Niall," said Mr. Catalides.

"Hello good friend."

"I am glad you came as soon as possible."

"I have some matters back home to attend, but whatever is the cause of your calling?"

"It is about Eric."

Mr. Catalides gestured him to take a seat.

"What about the vampire?"

"I spoke to Northman two nights ago and he asked me to relay this message to you, "Niall, I am working on getting everything ready for my wife to return. Please be patient, and know I am doing everything for her."

Niall took a moment to process Eric's message.

Niall looked at his old friend and thanked him.

"There is more, Niall."

Niall nodded to Catalides to continue.

"Eric is the new king of Louisiana."

"King?"

"Yes, Mr. Northman and Mr. Davis of Texas attacked the previous monarch and the Queen of Oklahoma."

"I see he succeeded."

"Well, Eric has been held up with all the paperwork and business matters of acquiring such a kingdom. Eric believes if Sookie returns now, she might be in danger. He does not know whether other kingdoms are planning to attack in such a critical time."

"So he has not forgotten about my great granddaughter," whispered Niall, mostly speaking to himself.

"Of course not! Eric is just waiting for the perfect time to bring back his wife."

"I want the vampire to come for my Sookie as soon as possible! He will always be on guard as long as he is king."

"I agree with you on that old friend."

"Sookie is worried about him and wants to reunite with him."

"I understand, but the vampire said to give him time."

"Horse Butter! The vampire is only looking out for his own interest."

"Niall? Why the hostility? I thought you and Mr. Northman got along?"

"I am sorry old friend. I have plenty on my mind. I am worried about my people, my great granddaughter, and the recent surprise she brought along with her."

"What surprise?" Mr. Catalides began to worry. He was very fond of Sookie and always had a splendid time in her presence.

Niall looked at his demon friend. Niall trusted Mr. Catalides very much and knew if he needed help the demon would come through.

"Desmond, Sookie is pregnant."

"Sookie is pregnant?"

"Yes she is."

"From the vampire?"

"From Eric."

Mr. Catalides was in shock. The Demon had seen his fair share of twists in his lifetime, but half human/half vampire was not one of those things.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you insulating my great granddaughter is lying to me?"

"I am sorry, but I meant no disrespect. I have never heard of a human and vampire to conceive."

"I understand your confusion. The thing is Desmond, Sookie is no longer Human. She is fairy now."

"She used the cluviel dor?"

"Yes."

"On what or who did she use the Cluviel on?"

"Her friend Sam. A shape shifter no less."

"Interesting…"

"Yes, she chose to save the life of her best friend."

"And Eric was okay with it?"

"Catalides, when is the vampire ever okay with anything my great granddaughter does?"

"And the shape shifter?"

"From what I know he is well. He is not a fairy, just in case you were wondering about that."

"Well…"

"Since using the cluviel dor Sookie absorbed the gift of life and sometime after she conceived a babe with Eric."

"Does he know?"

"No. Eric has been blank to us since I took her to my world."

"Oh… I can understand the hostility now." Mr. Catalides gave Niall the look of understanding.

"Yes, and I am worried about Sookie's health. How can she give birth to a vampire babe? I have no idea what to expect from this conception."

"I have never heard of half-breeds."

"Please, if you see Northman, tell him I want him to meet me soon."

"Of course, old friend. Of course."

With those last words Niall left Mr. Catalides office. He reappeared back at his home in Faery. Niall felt confident his old friend would give the message to the new king.

Catalides sat back in his office chair pondering about Sookie's unborn baby. He was in shock about Northman's and Sookie's conception. Catalides took out his cell phone and started a text message for Eric.

"_Mr. Northman, Niall dropped by. I Delivered your message. He needs to Speak to you ASAP. Very critical."_

_Sent._

His phone buzzed indicating a message was sent back to him.

"_Is Sookie okay?"_

Catalides was relieved the vampire responded quickly.

"_I cannot assure you that. Niall would like for you to meet him soon."_

_Sent._

"_When? Where?"_

Catalides thought for a moment and did not know when or where they should meet. He figured his office was the best place to meet; it just depended on the vampire to make time to meet with the ancient fairy.

"_When can you meet him? You two can meet in my office."_

_Sent._

"_I can't meet him now. Is it a life or death situation?"_

Catalides rolled his eyes at Eric's dismissive text.

"For crying out loud, do I have to tell you she's knocked up," said Catalides to himself.

"_Mr. Northman, when you can make time, let me know."_

_Sent._

Catalides waited for Eric to reply but his text never came. Catalides believed Eric was very busy now and could not give him a definite answer.

Catalides got back to work on his defense case for a local witch on trial. The poor witch was on trial for using magic to reconstruct an ex-boyfriend's privates.

Dermott continued to kiss Gelsie with fervor and need.

She caressed his back, soothing him in his sea of doubt. She could feel his hesitation to continue what they had started.

"Is everything okay my love?"

Dermott looked down at her. He moved away from her and laid onto his back next to her.

He looked up at the ceiling and told himself, "Tell her the truth idiot!"

"Dermott?"

"Gelsie, I am sorry. I do not want to pressure you into doing something you might regret later."

"What are you talking about?"

"This. Us. Right now."

"Dermott, I love you and I want us to be together. We will be husband and wife soon."

"Yes, soon but not now and I feel as if I am pressuring you."

"Are you having doubts about us?"

"Nooooo… No. It's me."

"You?"

"Yes, I have something I want to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Dermott suddenly felt exposed lying naked next to her. He covered himself with Gelsie's linen sheet. She noticed his actions and suddenly she felt exposed herself.

"I am not what you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean….I'm not the man you might think I am."

"What kind of man do you think I think you are?" Gelsie gave him a puzzled look. She did not like where this conversation was going.

"I think you have me confused for some stud that knows what he is doing in bed."

"Stud?"

"Yes, Stud. A man with experience with the ladies?"

"An experienced man is called a stud? Where did you hear of this term?"

"Back home. I mean back in Sookie's world."

"Stud?" Gelsie felt odd stating the word. "So you are not a stud?"

"Well, not really."

"Okay Dermott, you are worrying me. Just say what you have to say."

Dermott ran a hand in his hair, making his hair appear disheveled.

"I have not mated a woman before."

Gelsie looked at Dermott with a curious face. Dermott felt her inspecting him and he covered his face with his hands.

"Stop covering your face, Dermott!"

"I am sorry, I just feel ashamed."

"You are telling me you have never been with a woman?"

"Yes and No."

"Okay, you have kissed other women, correct?"

"Yes."

"You have touched and women have touched you, correct?"

"Yes."

"But you have never slept with a woman?"

"Correct."

"Dermott, are you trying to tell me you are white?"

Dermott uncovered his face and nodded "Yes" to Gelsie.

She smiled at him and moved over to hug him. She felt at ease. She was worried that she would not be able to please him because he was experienced with others before her. Now, she felt comfortable with her lack of experience.

"I love you, Dermott."

"You are not ashamed of me?"

"NO. Why should I be? I am actually quite relieved you are white. I felt as if I was competing with a vast number of experienced women from your past, but in reality there is none."

"Thanks for putting it that way." Dermott frowned at her words.

"No, no, no….Don't get me wrong. I love that we can experience our first time together, that's all. I love you and I am sure we can learn together."

She kissed him with such tenderness on his cheek.

Dermott touched Gelsie's cheek with his thumb, and filled with joy that she took the news with such an understanding.

"I guess we can save this for another time?"

"Yea we can my love."

Dermott kissed her before getting up from bed. He gathered his clothes and kissed Gelsie good night. He left her cabin and went back to his home. On the way home he was confident he would learn the art of lovemaking with his future bride. He went back to the living room in hopes Sookie was there but she was not. He figured she was in her room asleep or reading.

Dermott walked back to his room and decided it was time to sleep.

The days passed by and Sookie kept herself busy by reading Dermott's book and visiting the local towns. She was amazed by the culture of her kin and was in awe about her family's history. Sookie visited the local library and read several scrolls about Niall's lineage.

On the third night, Dermott visited Pam.

Sookie instructed Dermott to inform Pam about her pregnancy. Sookie trusted Pam and knew Pam would not use this information against her.

Sookie waited for Dermott's return in her room and kept herself occupied with reading scrolls from the local library. She took comfort in the text because it kept her mind busy. The only problem was it did not keep her heart content.

Hi guys…I'm going to end the story here but I will update you very soon.

Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Here is another chapter for you guys.

Hope you enjoy this read Lemons!

Dermott walked into Fangtasia masking his fairy scent all the way to Pam's office.

Dermott knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter."

Dermott opened the door and walked in.

Pam was sitting at her desk with piles of paperwork topped on top of more paperwork.

"Dermott. Have a seat."

Pam looked at the fairy up and down. Pam always had a thing for the fairy, but she preferred females.

"Hi," said Dermott taking a seat across from the vampire.

"What brings you here?"

"Pamela, I am here because your maker has not come forth for Sookie."

"Well, that's a start."

"I'm sorry, but Sookie is tired of waiting for Eric."

"The princess fairy can wait just a bit longer…"

"This is not a joke Pam."

"I am very busy. If you are just here to bitch about Eric please join the club."

"I see you are Sheriff now."

"Yes, and I have a fuck load of paperwork. Can't you see?"

"I knew coming here was a waste of time."

Dermott stood up and walked to the door.

"Dermott, I'm sorry. Don't go. Have a seat."

"I am in the mood to be toyed with."

Dermott walked back to his seat and sat down. He looked at Pam straight in the eye.

"Dermott, I want to say I am sorry about Claude. I was only doing my duty to protect Sookie."

"I am aware of his attack on Sookie and the ending of his life. I am saddened but relieved he no longer poses a threat to Sookie."

"Your love for Sookie is very deep, Dermott."

Dermott broke eye contact for a brief moment and gazed back at Pam.

"I love my great niece. I will protect her until my last breath."

"You are very chivalrous indeed, fairy."'

"Pam…"

"Oh, why are you so serious? A young fairy such as yourself should be living the life, taking pleasures in all things.."

"I came here for business, and back to business, where is Eric?"

"Well, my master is not here. I have control of Area 5 now, and I run Fangtasia as well."

"Where is he?"

"Eric is away on business at the moment."

"How do you mask your scent fairy? Please let me take a small whiff of you."

"You know that is dangerous." With his last word, Pam flashed her way to Dermott and stood before him. She leaned on him and rested her arms on each armrest. She had him blocked. Dermott was not afraid of Pam one bit. She made sure Dermott took a good look of her low-V-neck shirt. Dermott tried not to focus on her cleavage, but Pam made it difficult not to stare.

"You know, you are very handsome. Very like that Jason, but you carry a certain air about yourself. You are older, wiser, and more attractive. You know, a guy like you can turn a girl like me."

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"No game. I have always thought of you as, what is that word, hmmm.. eye candy?"

"Eye Candy?" Dermott swallowed hard.

"Yes, it's another way to say you are a very attractive man."

Pam leaned in a bit closer. She could smell the faint scent of fairy and it was driving her insane. Pam wanted to sink her teeth in Dermott's tanned skin and drink his sweet blood. Pam was beginning to feel tingly below. Sex and blood was always the perfect mix according to Pam.

"Pam, I am here looking for Eric. You are only wasting my time."

"Why can't we make your business trip into a pleasurable one?"

"I have a fiancé."

"Interesting Do you love her?."

"I am not joking at Pam. I love her very much."

"If you love her very much why is your little guy at salute?"

"Little guy?" Dermott did not understand the reference. Pam then pointed with a finger at his crotch. Dermott looked down and noticed he was hard. Pam was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that, but why he was hard, he could not understand.

"Look, I know you came here looking for Eric but he is not here. He is away on business in New Orleans. He was here yesterday but I have not spoken to him since last night. That is all I know. Honest."

Pam let go of the arm rests and stood up straight. Dermott shifted in the seat, attempting to situate his current problem.

"Thank you. Sookie misses you. She asked me to speak to you about something very personal."

"I'm all ears."

"Could you please take a seat Pam?"

"Why? I like where I am standing."

Dermott blushed a bit. Pam smiled coyly at Dermott. "Fine, I'll take a seat right here." Pam patted the edge of her desk meanwhile smiling at Dermott.

Pam sat on the edge of her desk and crossed her legs slowly before him. It did not pass him. He paid extra attention to Pam's fair smooth skin. She was wearing black patent high heels that screamed, "Fuck me now," and a short black skirt. When Pam crossed her legs before him, she gave him a sneak peek of her bright neon panties.

Dermott did not understand this new need to have sex. He was just with his girlfriend last night and they messed around together. Dermott gave his fiancé pure pleasure but sought none of his own. When Gelsie offered him oral sex he denied her. He wanted to pleasure her first. He didn't want to be greedy and only think of himself. Now with this beautiful woman before him, all he could think about was pumping his cock inside of her.

Dermott had heard from Claude that vampires were great bed mates. Claude had his fair share of males and females, vampires, humans, fairy and elves. Claude had no boundaries when it came to sex. Claude allowed a trusted vampire to drink his blood without getting drained. He said it was amazing to drink vampire blood and it made his cock rock hard. Claude even went into specific details about his fuck fest to poor Dermott. Dermott tried to tell Claude that it was disrespectful to talk about the female vampire in such crude terms.

Claude ridiculed Dermott for his old chivalrous ways and believed his kin was simply asexual.

Now, Dermott wanted nothing more than sate this hunger for sex.

Dermott could not tear his eyes away from Pam's legs. Dermott could detect the faint scent of Pam's arousal from where he sat. "She wants me," he thought to himself. As if Pam was a mind reader, she uncrossed her legs and leaned in towards Dermott.

"Come here," demanded Pam.

Dermott stood up. He was a few inches away from Pam's face. Pam reached out and touched Dermott's abdomen. She felt strong muscles underneath his plaid shirt. Pam ripped his shirt apart and uncovered a tight and ripped stomach.

Pam smiled dangerously at him. He came closer to Pam and grabbed her face with both hands and leaned in. He took a deep breath and inhaled her sweet vanilla scent, and then he kissed her.

He kissed her long and hard. Pam gave Dermott entrance and caressed his tongue with hers. The fairy's scent was ecstasy for Pam. She never had a fairy before and it was the most exhilarating experience.

Dermott closed the distance between their bodies. Pam wrapped her legs around his waist and began to caress his back. Dermott's mouth was on fire. Her taste was amazing and everything he expected it to be. He let go of her face and traveled his hands down her arms. He lifted her shirt and uncovered her. Pam was wearing a bright neon pink bra that matched her panties. He ripped off her bra and went straight to suck on the vampire's breast. He caressed it gently but his need overcame him. He knew he was not causing her any pain and was a bit rougher on Pam. Pam began to undo the back zipper of her skirt when Dermott reached out to rip it off her body.

"No, this is very expensive fairy!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You can always buy me another one?"

"I'll buy you whatever you want."

Dermott ripped the skirt to pieces. He saw the neon panty and began to tear it at the sides.

Pam began to unzip Claude's belt and jeans. She moved them down his hips, and began to carees his hard member.

Claude moaned into Pam's touch.

"You like that?"

"Very much."

"Good."

Pam began to pump his cock with her hand.

The fairy closed his eyes and laid his forehead onto Pam's shoulders, as if using her as a balance.

"Mmmm… you are making my mouth water fairy."

Dermott could only do so much as nod his head. He broke free from Pam's hold and released himself from his jeans. He lifted Pam up from the desk and walked them to the couch in the corner. He sat down, Pam cradling his body. Her center was cool but warm.

"I want you to suck my titts Dermott, and I want you to do it nice and hard."

Dermott leaned in and began to suck Pam's left tit. She arched her head back and enjoyed the sensation.

She felt Dermott's cock resting on her pelvic area and could not wait to have it inside her.

Dermott continued to suck on Pam's tit while his free hand grabbed her ass. Pam moaned from the pleasure. She leaned in and kissed his neck. She felt his vein thumping on her lips. She did not want to bite Dermott without asking for permission first.

"Bite me. I can feel your need for my blood."  
"Dermott, I won't drain you. I promise you this."

"Please, bite me and let me fuck you."

Pam licked his neck with languid licks. She was trying to prepare him for the slight sting of her fangs. She raised her hips and grabbed his cock with one hand. She placed his head at the entrance of her pussy. She was wet with anticipation for sex and blood.

"I trust you Pam."

Pam looked into the eyes of the fairy and saw he spoke the truth. Pam slid down Dermott's cock slowly. He moaned with pleasure as each inch of his cock was sheathed. Pam opened her mouth and began to moan softly.

"It feels amazing," she said.

She leaned at his neck once more. She punctured his neck softly and began to suck. The sweet blood of the fairy began to flow into her mouth.

Dermott buckled his hips up as she sucked him. He felt pleasure, pain, and ecstasy all at once.

Pam licked his neck and closed his wounds. Every ounce of restraint was tested. She wanted to drink all of what this fairy had offered her. She wanted his blood in her and hers in him.

"I want you to bite me Dermott. I want you to drink my blood."

Pam moved her hair to one side and exposed her neck. Dermott continued to move inside of Pam. Her pussy was tight and slick. It was as if it was meant for him. His whole cock fitted perfectly inside of her. Dermott licked her neck as if claiming this woman as his and bit down on her flesh. He heard her skin break and the blood began to flow in his mouth. Her blood was sweet and he wanted more. He sucked her hard. Pam was grinding her hips ferociously. Dermott let go of her neck and worried for a second about her open wound. The bite mark slowly faded. He grabbed onto her hips and continued to move inside of her. Both were enjoying the union of blood and body. Pam felt the feeling of possession over Dermott.

She wanted no other vampire, human or fairy to claim him as theirs. Dermott was hers. Only hers. She continued to grind her pussy until she came. Dermott was pumping harder into her and a few seconds later came inside of her. Pam smiled at Dermott, "I must say that was pretty fucking amazing."

Pam removed herself from Dermott and stood up. She walked to her desk in search of her shirt.

"You are an amazing lover, Dermott."

Dermott walked over to his clothes and began to dress himself.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"I am sorry. I agree this was pretty amazing, but I feel guilty."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry. I came here on business matters and instead I lose my virginity to you."

Pam turned around and faced Dermott with vampire speed.

"What are you saying, Dermott? Were you a virgin before this?"

Dermott blushed scarlet red. "I'm not lying. I never had sex with a woman before."

Pam's feeling of possession overcame her. She was Dermott's first and she liked the feeling of that knowledge.

"I am sorry Pam. This is not your fault, just my own."

"Dermott, it's okay. Don't be so hard on yourself fairy."

"I have to go."

"Wait. What about Sookie? Tell me her message."

"I am sorry, but I need to go."

Then the fairy was gone.

Pam looked around her office and said, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. I always want to publish in a hurry and don't proofread my stuff :*(


	21. Chapter 21

Dermott appeared back in Faery with doubt and shame flooding his mind.

He could not believe he had sex with Pam.

She was a vampire and not his fiancé!

"How could you be so stupid?"

Dermott sat down on the on the ground. He flashed himself to his secret hideout place where he went to calm his thoughts and relax. He saw the beautiful lake before him and the amazing reflection of the moons above him. He lay down on the grass and inhaled deeply.

He knew that he failed Sookie, failed Gelsie and above all, he failed himself. He grew up believing in waiting for true love and he threw himself like a lovesick lad to their first girlfriend. The thing was he had many women before Gelsie but none of them tempted him to bed them.

How could he bed Pam?

Pam was always so cold and detached from others?

Gelsie was sweet and loving. Everything he wanted in a mate was in Gelsie. Pam was a one night stand type of thing. They did not have a future together, that he was sure of.

Dermott knew Sookie would be waiting for his return and he could not tell her anything about his fling with Pam.

He had to lie to Sookie. He would tell her Pam was not there and could not discover any news about Eric.

Dermott felt sick to his stomach.

He closed his eyes to regain his thoughts. The only thoughts that consumed his mind were Pam's moans and movements. He opened his eyes and told himself it was bad to close them. He got up from the floor and made his way home.

As he walked into the main room, he saw Sookie sitting on the couch reading his book. He smiled at the scene. Sookie would be a great mother he told himself as he approached her.

"Hey Dermott, you're back."

"Hi Sookie."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, she wasn't there." The sharp pain of his lie cut him inside. He disliked himself for lying to her.

"If you do not mind, I'm pretty exhausted and wish to retreat to bed."

Sookie looked at him with concern. "Ya, sure." Sookie could detect Dermott sulken mood and didn't want to question him. "Goodnight Derm."

"Goodnight, Sookie."

Dermott walked away.

Sookie was really hoping he would give her good news but I guess that was shot.

Dermott entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He removed his clothing and went to bed. The scent of Pam was all over him. Dermott placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"You fool," he spatted.

Going to Fangtasia was a big mistake. How could he see his fiancé after this and not tell her the truth. She would hate him and probably never forgive him. He had to tell her soon before things got more complicated than they already were.

Dermott tried to fall asleep but thoughts of Pam flooded his mind. He pictured the blonde in nothing but his plaid shirt. Pam indicating with her index finger for Dermott to "come" to her. After several torturous hours he finally fell asleep.

Even in deep sleep, Pam hunted his mind, in his dream.

The dream felt real and it scared him.

He felt as if he was really with her. Kissing her, hugging her, and sharing his bed with her.

Dermott woke up from his dream drenched in sweat.

He knew from Claude that once blood was shared, the person who drank from the vampire would occasionally have dreams of the vampire.

What Claude failed to mention was the dreams were not rated G.

Sookie lay in bed and attempted to reach out for Eric through the bond. She felt nothing but space. Sookie had high hopes Dermott would return with good news but sadly Pam was not there. Sookie thought to herself if Eric and Pam were not at Fangtasia, then who was running the place? Where was Bill or Karin? Would Eric really leave his business unattended?

Sookie knew worrying was not good for the baby so she decided to rest and go to sleep.

"Tomorrow is another day little one," whispered Sookie, and closed her eyes for sleep.

Back in New Orleans:

"How is she?"

"Vampire, she misses you," stated Niall.

Eric paced the office back and forth.

"Is she okay?"

"Of course she is okay; she is with me you brute."

Eric growled at Niall.

"Both of you calm down," intercepted Mr. Catalides.

"Eric, when can my great granddaughter return back home?"

"I do not want to risk her life right now. Since acquiring the kingdom, Stan and I have been on guard."

"Have there been attacks?"

"None, we have heard word from sources that the north is planning an attack on us."

"How reliable is your source?"

"I am not confident in the source, but any information I will take."

Eric sat down on a chair and brushed his fingers through his long blonde hair. Eric was tired, and felt as if he aged one hundred years these past few weeks. His attack on Felipe was both welcome and revered by vampires all over. He was extremely worried loyal vampires of Felipe would come after Stan and him, but so far no attacks have been made. Eric did not regret the takeover. In Eric's mind it was his last chance to be completely free from any hold. His maker was gone and all that was left behind to deal with was the chains of his arrangement with Freyda. Now, Eric was free.

Eric missed Sookie every night he was away from her.

He often thought about opening his side of the bond, but kept it closed to prevent her from worrying. He did not know whether the bond could be felt from her, but he told himself it was best to be shut off.

At night Eric would lie awake in bed and think of his wife. Eric had been drinking True Blood since Sookie left, because he knew she would not like for him to feed on anyone else. Eric remained loyal to her and not once crossed the line with any humans.

"I love her."

"I know you do vampire."

"I will be back in Shreveport in three nights. I handed Area 5 to Pam and my bar. I am confident Sookie will be safe with Pam and I to protect her."

"Where shall Sookie wait for you?"

"I believe if you take her home it would be okay. I can have Karin and Bill guard her home until I get there."

"I will take her to you in three nights."

"Thank you."

Eric was about to stand up from his chair when Niall spoke.

"Vampire, I must inform you of a new development."

Desmond's eyes lit up. He knew where Niall was going with this.

"I will leave you two alone," said Mr. Catalides and left his office.

Niall stood up and walked over to the chair next to Eric. He took a seat and crossed his legs. Eric noticed the hesitation radiating off Niall.

"What is it?"

"It's Sookie."

"What has happened to Sookie?" Eric was flushed with worry and concern. If something had happened to her under the care of Niall and that dimwit of her uncle, someone was going to pay.

"No need to alarm yourself, but what I must tell you is very important."

"What is it? Spit it out already!"

"Sookie is expecting a child, Eric."

Eric looked at the fairy long and hard. Eric's mind began to swirl and if he were alive, his heart would have skipped a beat.

"A baby?"

"Yes…."

"How? How is it possible?"

"Since using the cluviel dor, my great granddaughter inherited the gift of life. It is the only logical explanation I can conjure. Sookie asked for her friend to live but it gave her the power to create life."

Eric began to do the timeline in his mind. Sookie had used the cluviel to save Sam days before their divorce ceremony. After the ceremony both reunited hours later at her home.

"It's mine…" Eric spoke out loud, but his internal thoughts were jumbled. He did not have any doubts about Sookie's loyalty but the fact that he was dead, bubbled suspiscion.

"Of course it is yours. My great granddaughter said it was yours and I do not believe she was with another man."

"No, no, I do not doubt she speaks the truth but it is impossible."

Eric just could not believe Sookie was carrying his child.

It was impossible for a human to conceive a child with a vampire. Vampires were dead beings. The only explanation possible was the power of the cluviel dor.

"I'm going to be a father…"

"Yes, you are," said Niall in a matter-of-fact tone.

Eric stood up from his chair and shouted, "I'm going to be a father!"

Eric could not contain his happiness. Niall stood up and hugged the vampire and patted his back.

"Congratulations vampire."

"Wow, this is amazing news for me, Niall. My children from my human life have long ceased to exist, and I pained me to leave my family when I was turned. It seems the world has offered me a gift and now I have a second chance to be that father I always wanted to be."

Niall smiled with genuine happiness at Eric.

"It seems life is giving you a second chance, son."

Mr. Catalides waited outside his office to give them privacy and heard Eric's boast of joy and decided it was okay to come back inside. He knocked on his office door and walked in.

"By the looks of it, it seems you are familiar with the great news, Mr. Northman?"

"Yes, I am. I'm going to be dad!"

Desmond walked over to the handsome vampire and hugged, and congratulated him.

"I want Sookie with me now Niall. I need to see her."

"Eric, I do not want you to get your hopes up entirely, but.."

"But what? What do you mean?"

"We do not know what to expect from this pregnancy," spoke Niall. "We do not know how this will affect Sookie's health?"

Eric pondered about this new concern.

"I will handle it any way I can. I need to see her, be with her."

"What about your deals here in New Orleans," interjected Mr. Catalides.

"I will ask Stan to go without me."

"I do not think that is wise Eric. If you fail to attend, your kingdom will appear weak," claimed Mr. Catalides.

"Fuck me," growled Eric.

"Eric, let's wait until you are back home in Shreveport. I will take Sookie to her home and we can meet you there as planned. I agree with Desmond. You cannot appear weak at a time like this."

"I need to see my wife. I have closed off our bond and I do not know what she is feeling, what she is going through. It's hard for me to stay in the dark like I have been for weeks!"

" If word is out that Sookie is pregnant, anyone can use her to get back at you," cried Niall, "Think with your mind, vampire. You now have her life and the welfare of your young on your hands."

"I will not let anything happen to them," growled a now pissed off Eric.

"We are not saying you will, Eric."

"It will be impossible to hide Sookie's pregnancy for long."

Mr. Catalides nodded in agreement.

"One option is to keep Sookie hidden until she delivers in Faery," asked Mr. Catalides.

Both Niall and Eric simultaneously turned towards the demon.

"I do not want Sookie away from me much longer."

"Eric, that might be a possible solution," said Niall.

"I do not think Sookie will like to be away from me for that long. She needs me now more than ever."

Niall spoke, "I will not argue with you on this. I will bring Sookie to her home in three nights. I will offer my help and protection."

"Thank you, I appreciate your help."

"I must leave Eric. I will see you in three nights from now. Desmond, old friend, until next time"

"Eric if you need anything, please contact me, I am fond of Sookie. Niall, until next time."

Niall disappeared from Desmond's office.

"I will head back to my office. Catalides, if anything comes up, do not hesitate to contact me."

"Of course, Mr. Northman."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Eric walked out the office and walked to his trusted Corvette.

He sat in the driver side pondering about this new revelation.

"Will she have a boy or girl? Oh, my dear Sookie."

Eric opened his bond and reached out for Sookie.

He felt a soft hum of life. He didn't know if Sookie was awake or asleep, but the feeling was peaceful.

"Amazing…"

Eric turned on his car and drove off.

Back in Faery:

Niall felt at peace from the previous night's agreement with Eric. He felt as they made progress and his great granddaughter could finally have some happiness.

He decided to speak with Dermott first before speaking with Sookie.

Niall left his bedroom and went to seek Dermott.

Dermott was drinking tea out on the gardens alone.

"Son, I have something to talk to you about."

"Father, what is it?"

Niall took a seat across from his son and relayed the events of the previous night to his son. Dermott was glad Sookie would be moving on but sadden by the fact that he could not be a part of her life.

"I will be escorting Sookie back home."

"Father, do you think Sookie will be okay without our protection? I could stay with her and be her guard."

"Son, you cannot leave your bride to be to protect Sookie in the outside world. What will Gelsie have to say about this?"

"I do not know, but I want to protect Sookie, father."

"If you leave to the outside world, I cannot guarantee your entrance back to ours…"

"Father?"

"I will support your decision but if you decide to take Gelsie with you, you two cannot return."

"That is unfair?"

"I do not know whether our people will be okay with you traveling back and forth from worlds. If I am the one telling them they cannot leave but I allow my own son to do so….I would have a riot!"

Dermott put some thought into this fact. He did not want to cause his father any troubles.

"Then, I will leave and stay in Sookie's world until I no longer cease to exist."

"Dermott, this is not a game."

"I give up all my titles and privileges. I will not sacrifice Gelsie's life, and I will ask her to stay here and move on."

"Dermott, have you gone mad?"

"No father. My life belongs there. I do not know who I am anymore. I wake up from this horrible spell and I tried to regain my purpose in life here but I can't. I found comfort back home in Bon Temps. People accepted me there. I was actually good at something rather than being the son of a Prince."

Niall felt guilty for his son's internal conflict. He knew it was hard for Dermott to leave Bon Temps a few months ago but thought he was doing better when he met Gelsie.

"I know it has been hard on you son, I cannot make your decision for you, but I need to look out for our people. If you must leave, then do so, but like I said you cannot come back."

"I will survive out there. Do not worry about me."

"I am not worried about you son. I know you will survive out there, but I will miss you my boy."

Dermott reached over and hugged his father.

Dermott knew his mind was made. He had to break his relationship with Gelsie and gather his few belongings before it was time to go.

"I will miss you father."

"Dermott, when you leave, contact my old friend Mr. Catalides. He handles my human affiars and I will instruct him to help you adjust to the human world."

"If you are referring to money father, I can handle my own."

"I know you can son, but I want you to live your life comfortably in Bon Temps."

"I have want to continue my work in carpentry and build furniture. I had a project that I was working on in Sookie's attack and I would like to continue my work."

Niall chuckled at Dermott's glee. "Well, you will need to ask your great niece for permission. You are on your own on that."

Dermott laughed and felt more at ease with himself. He wanted to go back to Bon Temps and regain the life he started over there. Maybe his elf friend Bellanos was still in the area.

"Before you start making plans, you owe that poor girl an explanation and an apology."

"I know father."

"Well son, I am going to look for Sookie and inform her of the latest development."

Niall got up from the chair and patted Dermott's back. He left his son to his own thinking.

Dermott felt as if one door was closing but another was opening. He was looking forward to returning back to Bon Temps with Sookie. Since last night, Dermott could not stop thinking about Pam. Every time he would close his eyes, the image of Pam's breast would pop in his mind. The taste of her blood was exotic and nothing he had ever tasted.

Dermott drank his tea and decided now was the best time to talk to Gelsie.

He knew the conversation was going to be uncomfortable for both of him; he had to be honest with her. He made his decision to go back home and he was going home without her.

This is the end of this chapter. I will update Soon.

Thanks


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys,**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them, and I take the time and dissect each word. I over analyze everything! I do want to say that this story has taken off from where I inniately had planned. We will see where this goes **

**Again, all characters Belong to Charlainne Harris and her magical world!****  
**

Eric drove from Mr. Catalides office to the **Hermann-Grima House** in New Orleans.

Eric wanted to tell his Partner about Sookie's pregnancy, but thought it was wise to keep it quiet for now.

While discussing an expansion of business opportunities, Eric received a text from Pam.

_**Pam: Eric, Dermott came to visit me.**_

"_Dermott? What did he want,"_ Eric thought to himself.

Eric never felt comfortable near the fairy. Eric always had his doubts about Dermott's love for Sookie. Eric always sensed Dermott had feelings for Sookie that did not border around the typical Uncle and Niece relationship. Sookie never displayed any interest in her great uncle other than family, but fairies were known to copulate with their kin.

_**Eric: What did he want? Where did he visit you?**_

Eric placed his cell phone back in his pocket and continued to discuss matters with Stan.

"Eric, if we were to open up a chain of bars like Fangtasia in Dallas, Las Vegas and other big cities, I think we can find it quite profitable."

"I agree. We can also dip into vampire-only businesses to gain profit and loyalty." The vibration in Eric's pocket caught his attention. "Sorry, it is Pam."

"That's fine. I'll be heading out either way. I have a meal to catch."

Eric chuckled at Stan's reference of "meal".

"So tomorrow we meet here with Lawson, Thalia, Karin and Bill?"

"Yes. I spoke to Bill earlier and he was already in the city. It seems my daughter and Bill has a thing going on."

"Well, Bill is one lucky vampire. Karin is an exceptional vampire and fighter."

"Thank you. I choose my girls wisely."

"Well, that firecracker of yours back home is something else."

"I agree. Pam was born to become a vampire."

Both men laugh at Eric's last statement and Stan said his goodbyes and left.

Eric planned to appoint Thalia as his secretary of defense for the state of Louisiana. There was no doubt Thalia was the best vampire to tackle this area. She was an extraordinary fighter and was loyal to Eric one hundred percent. Eric and Thalia had fought a few battles, and she never disappointed him.

Eric had plenty on his mind. He was ecstatic about the baby Sookie was carrying but was troubled with the idea of how the world would welcome his half fairy- half-vampire child. Would the vampire world chastise him and his family? Would the fairy race seek to end his family? Eric did not want to think of such things but it was precautious to keep these possibilities in mind.

Eric's phone buzzed once more reminding him Pam was texting him. He took out his phone from his pant pocket and walked towards his sun-proof room. The house was empty at the moment. Eric told the cleaning crew to take the night off because he sought solidarity after his meeting with Stan.

Eric went into his room and opened the mini-fridge. He took out a rare wine infused with demon blood to celebrate the life of his unborn son.

Eric was confident Sookie would give birth to a boy. His dead heart swelled with happiness and pride. "A boy, what a blessing." Eric sat on his bed and opened the bottle of wine. He did not bother with pouring it in a wine glass; instead, he took a large swig from the bottle.

"Spicy…"

He looked down on his phone and read Pam's text.

**Pam: He came looking for you last night.**

**Eric: Interesting. What did you tell him?**

**Pam: I told him you were not here.**

**Eric: And what did he say?**

**Pam: He was upset. He was planning on telling me something from Sookie but the damn fairy did not relay her message.**

**Eric: What happened?  
Pam: I took a bite of the fairy.**

**Eric: Couldn't you have taken a BITE of the FAIRY AFTER he told you the message?**

"Fucking Pam…" Eric took another swig from the bottle.

**Pam: I am sorry Master. I am weak. **

**Eric: Will the fairy be returning?**

**Pam: I hope so. **

**Eric: If he comes back, call me. Do not bite the fairy Pamela. **

Eric smiled as he typed his command to Pam. "She probably won't even listen to me."

**Pam: I cannot promise you anything. Going to bed. Ta-ta**…

Eric lay down on the bed before chugging the wine down.

The burning feeling of the wine felt great going down his throat.

As he laid down he went through his cell phone. He opened his Photo's app and browsed the various photos he secretly took of Sookie. He browsed each one and appreciated the simplistic beauty of Sookie's smile. One of Eric's favorite pictures was one he took of Sookie while she slept. Her hair was disheveled, her mouth slightly open, eyes closed was the perfect image to capture his sleeping beauty. Eric would lie in bed awake for hours after Sookie had dozed off to sleep. He got a wild idea to take pictures of her in her sleep to keep that image with him forever. Soon after taking snap shots of her asleep, Eric would secretly snap a shots of her whenever he could. He continued to browse pictures of Sookie dancing in Fangtasia, drinking her usual Gin and Tonic, and smiling when conversing with Pam.

Eric knew it was wrong to take pictures of Sookie in the nude, but he always tried to capture pictures of her cleavage when he could.

Eric smiled to himself as he remembered trying to convince Sookie to pick up some of his paper work that had "fallen" from his desk. Sookie was wearing a mini jean skirt that day and Eric wanted nothing more to fuck his wife in his office, but demands from the old king were pressing down on him. He had taken a glimpse of Sookie's white underwear when she sat in a chair, but when his paper fell from his desk he asked her nicely to pick it for him. Eric had his iPhone at the ready and snapped a few images of her bent down with a clear view of her white panties.

"Oh she would kill me if she knew I had these bad boys…"

Eric thought to himself how much of his life and Sookie's had changed over the past few weeks. So much fighting, tension between the two because of his high-handedness, and her stubbornness. Both were at fault for letting their relationship crumble. Eric was grateful that both did not allow it to end abruptly and fought to keep one another. Over the years Eric knew Sookie was the one for him. Many human and vampire couplings did not last past six centuries but he was confident Sookie was made for him.

"Mine," he grunted.

The feelings of anger he once felt at her for using the cluviel on Sam were long gone!

He could not imagine how much of a blessing it was for Sookie to actually save Sam. In fact she was saving him. Eric could not imagine enduring two hundred years of servitude to Freyda without Sookie in his life. He initially thought having Sookie on the side was a great idea but Eric did not want to chastise Sookie to that kind of life.

Eric would endure any pain to save Sookie, but Sookie was more fragile than he was and it was ridiculous to think she would be okay with being his sidepiece.

Eric was confident that removing his enemies was the best thing for both of them and their son.

"Wherever you are Sookie, I love you," whispered Eric.

Eric closed his eyes and thought about making love to Sookie. To have her warm body on his cool one. Her moans echoing in his ear, her heavy breasts in his mouth to savor, and his long and hard cock fucking her.

He grunted to himself because he was becoming excited with each dirty thought that crept into his mind.

"My queen.."

The infusion of wine mixed with demon blood was intoxicating Eric.

As he starred at the picture of Sookie bent over to pick up his papers, Eric decided self-pleasure was the route for satisfaction.

Eric had not completed self-pleasure in over four centuries. Acquiring women was never an issue for him. Sookie had challenged him in his Casanova chase. Not many women said "no" to him. Eric was not used to being rejected as Sookie had done so for many months.

Eric smiled to himself because now she was his, completely his.

Eric unzipped his pants and began to massage his shaft. Eric moaned as he slid his hand up and down his length.

The intoxication of the wine and his need for his wife was a heady mix.

Eric closed his eyes and allowed his vast memory to select his favorite sexual memory with Sookie.

_Sookie had gone to Fangtasia one summer night. Eric was sitting on his throne watching his wife interact with fellow vampires in the bar. Sookie looked incredibly yummy that night. She wore a yellow sundress that complimented her just tanned skin. _

"_Sookie was meant for the sun," was Eric's thoughts that night as he starred at Sookie from afar._

_Sookie turned around and smiled at Eric and he indicated with his finger for Sookie to "come" to him. Sookie took her drink and walked towards the vampire._

_Women had turned around to watch which "lucky" woman had captured the attention of the great vampire of Fangtasia._

_Eric smiled as Sookie came closer to him._

"_Hi, Eric."_

"_Hi… have a seat." He patted his right lap for her._

_Sookie took a seat on his lap and he wrapped one long arm around her waist to hold her._

"_You smell fucking amazing."_

"_Thank you," said a blushing Sookie._

"_Were you in the sun wife of mine?"_

"_Yes." Sookie took a gulp of her drink and set the empty glass on the nearby stool._

"_How is it possible that you can smell the sun on me?"_

"_Well, the scent is distinct, and whenever you tan, the scent of the sun is on your skin." Eric leaned in and inhaled from Sookie's neck. Sookie closed her eyes as Eric conducted such an intimate gesture in front of everyone._

"_People are watching."_

"_Let them."  
"Eric…" Sookie exhaled a breath she did not know she was holding._

"_I think it is time that we leave."_

"_I agree."_

_Eric and Sookie stood up nodded to Pam and she secretly understood that Eric was leaving._

_Eric held Sookie's hand possessively until they reached his car. Eric pushed her against his car and leaned in and kissed her. "Eric…" His name was almost a whisper from her lips. "You drive me crazy Sookie Stackhouse." _

_Eric lifted Sookie and placed himself between her legs._

"_Eric, not here."_

"_There is no one. I would hear it if someone was coming."_

"_Eric, this is wrong."_

"_Shhhh…." He kissed her hard on her lips. Sookie brushed her fingers in Eric's long hair. _

_Eric roamed Sookie's lower half with his fingers. Sookie held onto his strong shoulders for support._

"_Unzip me lover. I'll hold you."_

_Sookie let go of his shoulders and begins to unzip his pants. _

"_Mmm…"_

"_I don't know if we should do this out here."_

"_Shh… it will be okay."_

"_I don't know," panted Sookie._

_Eric began to kiss her neck softly. "I want to bite you." Sookie's breast heaved up and down. Eric sure enjoyed that view._

"_Do it, do it now," murmured Sookie._

_Eric clicked his fangs out and bit into Sookie's flesh. The blood gushed into his mouth, soothing his desiccated body._

_Eric sucked hard on her neck to allow more blood to fill his mouth._

"_Eric, it hurts."_

_His attention snapped back into the now, and he let go of her neck. "I'm sorry."_

"_Just fix it, please."_

_Eric punctured the skin on his index finger and applied the blood on her wound._

"_I am sorry. I just get into a bloodlust when I feed on you baby."_

"_Eric, I want you."_

"_I want you to baby."_

_Eric slipped two fingers in Sookie and felt how incredibly ready she was._

"_Does the thrill of getting caught turn you on?"_

"_Eric, don't tease me."_

"_I'm sorry, but a Southern lady such as you to be caught in such a scandalous act, what would people say," chuckled Eric.  
Eric began to plant soft kisses on Sookie's neck. The taste of the sun mixed with the natural taste of her flesh was driving Eric mad._

"_Please, this is torture!"_

"_What is torture baby?"_

"_Take me. Take me now Eric…" Sookie began to hold onto Eric as if her life depended on it._

"_Hmmmm…please elaborate. I do not understand." Eric continued his digital assault in Sookie. She began to move her hips as much as her position allowed. The friction from the movement was only intensifying her pleasure._

_Her moans were music to his ears._

_Eric removed his fingers from her, and grabbed his hard length and positioned it near her entrance._

"_What do you want, my love?"_

"_You... All of you. ..Now."_

"_You have me. You possess me Sookie. I am your slave, never forget that." Then he entered her. Pleasure washed over her. Her face drawn with pure carnal pleasure. There was no denying it, both were enjoying the fuck._

_Eric grunted as he pushed further in her. Every thrust was met with a push of her hips. _

Eric continued to hold this image in his mind. He gripped his cock a bit harder than what was considered pleasurable pain. The images of Sookie pushed against the car, held by his will, enticed him. It made him feel very Neanderthal.

Eric could recall the sounds Sookie made when she reached orgasm.

Eric held the image of her beautiful face when he came inside of her.

_Sookie held his eyes and smiled at him. _

"_Vampire, you are mine as I am yours."_

Then with one last thrust he came. Eric opened his eyes and noticed the mess he had made on himself.

"Fuck."

He removed his clothes and threw them on the floor. He tucked himself in bed and gathered his cell phone. He browsed his photos in search for his favorite picture.

The picture was taken by Pam one night at Eric's house. Sookie and Eric were sitting on the couch and Eric had his arm wrapped around Sookie. Sookie was smiling for the camera but Eric was looking at Sookie. He remembered exactly what he was thinking that night.

"_This woman makes me happy. I have found happiness."_  
"Her smile….beautiful..." The feeling of intoxication and the pull of sleep was getting the best of Eric. He blinked his eyes to remain awake. He wanted to stare at his wife just a bit longer.

Eric placed his phone next to him with the picture still open, "Goodnight my love," and then he fell asleep.

*** Hope this chapter satisfied any of your Eric hungers! *** Will post a new chapter soon.

Thanks for following/favoriteing this s


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys,**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Adding them to your Follow and Favorites makes me smile each time I get the email **

**Also, if you guys watch True Blood, last night was the season finale. SPOILER- if u have not seen the episode yet, just scroll down to the story. I can't believe what they did to my Viking. I was seriously pissed off last night and I could not sleep. Eric cannot have met the true death. It was a simple "death" but not one that would suit a character such as ERIC. I don't think he really died, but If he did I will no longer watch TRUE BLOOD and I'll fucking cancel my HBO subscription.**

**Season 6 picked up my spirits with Warlow loving Sookie and I was very tempted to make a fanfic of them too, but then they decided to make Warlow (stupid fucking name) into a bad guy after all. **

**Sookie then decides to hook up with Alcide? Really…Alcide…Another fuck up according to me.**

**One thing that I truly did not like was the episode where Sookie seeks out Sam and she is troubled about becoming Warlow's fairy vampire bride, and tells Sam that she wanted to be with him. The Sookie from the first books would have more self-respect than that. One thing I felt was a jab to the readers of the SVM novels was when Sam replies to Sookie and tells her "Yea, I always thought we would end up from the beginning but I waited…" I felt like Charlaine teamed up with the creators and asked them to add that line so we book lovers could get the point that they were meant for each other.**

**I know some of you might say I am overthinking it or get over it, but when you invest time and energy into something you grew to care, it will affect you emotionally. I love Eric and his character and hope next season he is still on board. I have high hopes that Pam sought him and helped him out before it was too late. I think Eric and Pam need to work things out, because it would be unfair for Pam (in the show) to be cut from Eric's life that unexpectedly. I hate how in the show Eric is an asshole to PAM. He would never treat her like that and it shows how much the creators of this show truly do not understand our beloved characters.**

**That's all I have to say for now. Thanks for reading my rant.**

**Again, all characters Belong to Charlainne Harris and her magical world!**

**Back in Faery**

Dermott placed his bedroom in hopes to gain some strength and courage. He was planning to tell Gelsie about his recent affair and his plans to move back "home." "How will she react to this?" He questioned himself every time he pictured himself confessing.

Dermott left his room and made his way to her cabin.

Sookie was visiting a local town with Gelsie as her armed guard. Sookie and Gelsie had become very close since Sookie came to Faery. She was the only female Sookie really interacted with.

Sookie looked at all the exotic flowers on display.

"Oh, they are so beautiful."

"They really are amazing. Are flowers like this back in your world?"

"Well, we sure have some beautiful ones but none like these. The colors are vibrant, it is almost like those from a movie named Avatar."

"Movie?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's like a bunch of pictures on a screen played really fast with people talking." Sookie gave her a crooked smile at her poor description of what a movie was.

"I want to see a movie!"

"I do not think that is possible here in Faery. If you ever came to my world, I would definitely show you a movie Gelsie."

"Thank you Sookie. I do not think that is possible. Our Fairy Prince has denied us that possibility."

"I'm sorry. My great grandfather believes it is the best for the two worlds to be divided."

"Sookie, I am sorry but I disagree. Our people are dying. We live long lives but we cannot birth as quickly as humans do. You are the perfect example of that possibility to prolong our race."

"Gelsie…No, my whole life I was different and I never felt like I belonged anywhere."

Sookie grabbed a beautiful yellow orange flower and inhaled it.

"I really like this one."

"It's called a Chaliel. It's a very beautiful flower." Gelsie then turned to the vendor and asked him for a price. The vendor spoke to Gelsie in a fairy language that Sookie did not understand. Gelsie looked upset and told Sookie, "Come on…let's go."

"Why?" Sookie looked puzzled. "What happened? Tell me.."

Gelsie and Sookie walked away from the florist. As they walked Sookie continued to harass Gelsie for answers. Once they reached the doors of the Prince's home.

"I am sorry, Sookie. That fairy was reluctant to sell me the flower."

"Why?"

"He's old-fashioned and refused to sell the flower because he knows of your half-breed bloodline."

"I'm not a half-breed anymore."

"Yes, I know that Sookie, but not all of us do."

Sookie and Gelsie walked into the palace and saw Dermott walking their way.

Dermott smiled softly at the women and opened his mouth to say something, and paused. Sookie inspected Dermott curiously at his anxious behavior.

"Gelsie, could I please talk to you, alone?"

Gelsie looked at Dermott and looked at Sookie.

Sookie said, "I'll leave you to alone. I need to go find Niall."

Sookie left them in search for her great grandfather.

Dermott took Gelsie's hand and both began to pace the lawn outside the palace.

"What is wrong Dermott?"

Dermott knew it was now or never.  
"I need to tell you something and you will not like it."

She stopped walking and looked at him straight in the eye. "What is it?"

"Please, let's go sit down first."

"Tell me. Tell me right now."

" I did something very bad and it will hurt."

She bit her lower lip, the anxiety killing her.

"I slept with someone else."

The words echoed in her mind. The pain of his infedility began to chip at her heart.

"Who?"

"I left to Sookie's world in search of answers of her husband Eric, and I visited Eric's progeny."

"And?"

"And, I had sex with her."

"With a vampire?"

"Yes." Dermott held his head down.

"A vampire? You lost your white to vampire? When was this?"

"The night after you and I had been together."

"You and I did things together, but you said you were not ready. You said you did not want to pressure me, and then you go off to have sex with a vampire?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You are not sorry. If you loved me you would not have done such a thing." Tears began to flow from her face. Dermott felt awful for hurting her like this but he could not go on and lie to her.  
"You make me sick, Dermott. You lied to me and then you have sex with a vampire. How could you?"

"I was not thinking. I do not know what came over me. I was there for information and then the next thing I knew I was tempted to have her."

"So she tricked you?" Her hopes were now forming. She could forgive him if he was glamoured into having sex with the vampire. She could forgive him indiscretion, and move on with him and forget about the whole thing.

"I was not glamoured. I wanted her and she wanted me. I consented to it."

_Slap. _Gelsie could not resist the temptation to hurt him as if he was hurting her now.

Dermott did not flinch after the slap. It hurt but he knew he deserved it.

"I am sorry."

"I hate you Dermott. I really do."

"I will be leaving to Sookie's world tomorrow night. I will not come back. I had to tell you everything. I am truly sorry even if you do not believe me."

"You are leaving?" She did not want him to leave. She still loved him and wished he could make it work with her. _Why are you not fighting for us, Dermott?_

"I spoke to father and he said it was okay for me to go, but the condition was for me not to return."

Gelsie began to sob and fell to the floor. She lowered her chest to floor and began to sob.

Dermott knelt down and began to sooth her back. "I love you Gelsie. I just cannot be with you after this. I am not asking for your forgiveness, because I do not deserve it. I want you to find another man who could make you happy and give you everything you so desire."

"But I want you."

Dermott lifted her arms, trying to pick her up, but Gelsie fought back his pull. "Leave me be Dermott."

"I cannot leave you like this, not on the floor, please get up."

"Leave!" She shouted at him and asked for solidarity.

Dermott looked down at her one last time and left.

HE felt like a coward, fool, and a piece of shit. What did he expect from confessing the truth to his now ex-fiancé? She would smile and be okay with it?

Dermott walked back to the palace and towards his room.

Dermott was secretly hoping Sookie was not around. He did not want her to see him like this.

Once inside the confines of his bedroom walls did Dermott finally break down and cry. He walked to his bed and folded himself into a fetal position and cried. He did love Gelsie but the other side of him was craving the vampire. He could not stop thinking about her and she was what he wanted.

Dermott had to see her again and he planned to see her once he arrived to get some things straight with her.

*** Okay, I know this is a shorty but I will post more soon.***


	24. Chapter 24

Sookie found her great grandfather in his office. He was sitting down at his desk reading some scrolls of some sort.

"Oh Sookie, I am glad you found me. Please have a seat dear."

Sookie sat down across from him.

"I was meaning to look for you."

"I was out with Gelsie. We went shopping and I found a beautiful flower but the vendor refused to sell me one."

"Why?" Concern crossed his face.

"He thought I was a half-breed and probably thought I was an abomination."

"Never. You are not an abomination."

Sookie smiled a gentle smile at him.

"I am sorry that you experienced that. My people are not ready for the possibility of human and fairy mating."

"Gelsie, believes the contrary."

"Oh, that poor girl." Niall exhaled a long breath.

"What do you mean?" Sookie became concerned for her new friend.

"Dermott is calling off the wedding."

"What!" Sookie stood up from her chair and Niall held out his hand and signaled her to sit down.

"When did this decision come about?"

"Dermott spoke to me about his decision to go back to the human world. I allowed him to travel back with you, but in one condition."

"What is that condition?"

"He cannot return."

"Niall, that is absurd. His life is here with Gelsie and you. His people."

"No, Dermott does not feel that is so."

"And the crown? Who will replace you?"

"That is not known yet."

"I think he is making a terrible mistake. How can he make Gelsie fall in love with him and then break her heart. That is unlike him!"

"Dermott is old enough to make his own decision regarding his life and his love life. I cannot allow him to enter back to this world and not allow others to travel back as he?"

"Why don't you just give up on that shit?"

"Sookie!"

"I am sorry Niall, but you are only hurting your people. If they wish to leave, let them. If they wish to be with human s, then so be it."

"That is nonsense Sookie. Our people cannot mix with humans. Our race is dying out."

"That kind of thinking is what's killing your people. You guys can have more of you if you allowed fairies and humans to mix. Look at me, I turned out alright."

Niall looked down at his hands. He felt the pressure of his kind, the pressure of his great granddaughter's safety and last the abandoning of his only son. Niall felt as if it was all finally catching up to him.

"I'm sorry Niall. I just think you can have more fairies if they mated with humans. Fairy women have trouble conceiving and we humans obviously do not."

"Sookie, you are not human anymore. Why do you refer yourself as one?"

"I am not a human anymore, but I still have my humanity in me, and that is something no one can take away from me."

"Sookie, if my people want this, then why haven't they talked to me about it."

"Maybe they are afraid of you. They might want something else and that something else is in my world."

"I need my people to come to me with this information. I cannot simply say, "You are welcome to go and come as you please!"

"Why don't you have a public speaking and inform everyone about this upcoming development. Those who wish not to leave, well, they do not have too, but those who do, assure them they won't be casted out."

"Sookie it is not that easy," exhaled Niall.

"I think it is. Have faith in your people."

"I will think about this, but I need to speak to you about Eric."

Sookie sat up straight instantly. She was on alert-mode at the moment.

"What about him?"

"I spoke to him last night."

"Where?"

"In New Orleans, in Mr. Catalides' office."

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Sookie, I did not know if it was safe for you. I had to know if Eric was safe himself."

"Why? Is his life in danger?"

"Eric overthrew the old regimen." Sookie smiled at this marvelous news. Sookie was not fond of Felipe De Castro or that red headed bitch of Freyda. Sookie never wished harm on anyone but those who messed with her and those she loved, she did not think twice about that.

"And Freyda? She's gone too?"

"Yes. Your vampire and Stan of Texas collaborated this attack on Felipe and Freyda."

"And Eric is king?"

"Yes, Eric is now the king of Louisiana. Eric gave Stan the states of Nevada and Oklahoma."

"Wow. He really did it."

"Yes, and Eric giving the states to Stan was a more than generous gift."

"Eric, never wanted power. He was happy being sheriff but I guess being King meant you did not have to answer to know one."

Niall smiled at Sookie's comment. Niall knew the pressures of reigning. He assumed the crown of Prince for many centuries and now it was catching up to him. His health was deteriorating, but he hoped getting some rest would do the trick.

"So when can I return?"

"Well Eric and I will meet in two nights at your home. You will return home Sookie. Dermott will follow you."

"Does he know about the child?"

"Yes. I told him about your pregnancy."

"And what did he say?"

Sookie was holding onto the arms of the chair. Her grip was deadly. Sookie was nervous about Eric's reaction.

"He was surprised, but he was very happy about the news."

Sookie smiled at Niall. "Thank you Niall. I can't wait to go back home. I need to see him, now more than ever."

"I know dear."

"I am going to look for Dermott. I need to talk to that fairy!"

"Be gentle with him. He has a lot on his mind, Sookie." Sookie frowned at Niall. She stood up and left to find her great uncle. She was upset with Dermott and wanted to knock some sense into that fairy.

She knocked on his door and waited for his response. _Nothing.._

Sookie opened the door to Dermott's room and snuck her head in. She didn't want to catch Dermott doing anything _inappropriate. _

"Dermott?"

She saw him lying down in bed. Dermott appeared to be asleep and Sookie did not want to wake him up. She closed the door behind her and went back to her room.

Sookie was on very happy about returning home.

Sookie could not wait to see Eric and be within his arms once more.

Niall pondered about what Sookie told him since she left his office. His people needed a solution not a death sentence.

"Was I wrong all along?"

Niall considered speaking to his people, but what if it caused a riot? Did he have the health and energy to settle those disputes?

Was Sookie and Gelsie right? Did his people need another option rather than closing them off from the human world?

Niall exhaled a long breath. He knew Dermott leaving to Sookie's world would have some repercussions.

Others would


End file.
